los hombres mejores que las mujeres , no lo creo
by daisbely
Summary: que pasaría si eli y trixie pelearan y ella decidiera irse del refugio luego aparece un chico misterioso que tiene que ver con su pasado ¿quieren saber que pasa? y me disculpo por otra cosa es que yo intente suvir la historia antes pero me equivoque de documento lo siento
1. las peleas comienzan

**Hola a toodooss bueno, se que yo les prometí que subiría un fic de los juegos del hambre pero aun estoy en eso es que es un poco largo y considerando que ya comenzaron las clases me voy a tardar bastante ya que yo estoy en 2 año, y mi liceo es muy exigente y tengo que ser puntual y eso pero tratare de hacer mis tareas lo mas rápido que pueda para seguir subiéndolo , pero claro que tomare un tiempo para subir otros fic diferentes espero que me comprendan . Gracias besos y abrazos .**

La banda de shane estaba totalmente aburrida y no tenían nada que hacer kord y pronto asían un concurso de miradas en las cual ya casi se dormían los dos , eli solo se recostó en el sillón grande pensando que hacer ya que no an tenido ningún problema últimamente con twist y otros maleantes an estado muy tranquilos , trixie solo buscaba algo interesante en la pantalla (televisión por si no lo saben) pero no encontraba nada hasta que algo le llamo la atención era un comercial .

-chico, vengan miren esto -dijo trixie , los chicos solo fueron a mirar ya que nada podría ser mas aburrido de lo que estaban haciendo .

En el comercial :

hola hombres y mujeres lanzadores , quieren diversión pues a qui la tenemos este lunes se hará en vivo un concurso de lanzadores en donde se enfrentaran no solo a duelos si no en : carreras de meca-bestias y luchas cuerpo a cuerpo el ganador recibirá no solo 1.000 piezas de oro si no que esta hermosa babosa legendaria mipel (babosa inventada esta tele trasporta)...pues me oyeron bien esta hermosa babosa solo aparece una vez cada 150 años , pero recuerden si son valientes y fuertes lanzadores vengan este lunes a registrarse en la caverna rocosa para los primeros duelos...apropósito este evento es solo para hombres ya que las mujeres no son lo suficientemente buenas para este evento solo participan personas superiores como nosotros los hombres . Recuerden caverna rocosa este lunes.

Fin del comercial

-chicos debemos ir a participar se ve que van a ir muchos lanzadores fuerte – dijo kord

-si a mi me párese una buena idea , no solo mejoraremos en entrenamiento si no que si tal vez ganamos podríamos ganar esa babosa mipel -dijo eli

-si ademas de eso increíble 1.000 pieza de oro -dijo pronto

-pronto no es solo por el dinero sabes-dijo eli

-lo sabemos amigo pero estamos algo mal de presupuesto no hemos reunido tanto dinero que digamos y si continuamos a este paso quebraremos muy pronto- dijo kord

-bueno en eso tienes razón – dijo eli pensando – saben vamos a entrar en ese concurso para ganar amigos

-pues claro con pronto el magnifico a qui no podrán perder- dijo pronto alabándose a si mismo de nuevo , los demás solo rodaron los ojos

-que injusto- dijo trixie quejándose como niña de 5 años

-que te pasa trixie – dijo eli

-eli que no escuchaste " apropósito este evento es solo para hombres ya que las mujeres no son lo suficientemente buenas para este evento solo participan personas superiores como nosotros los hombres" -dijo trixie en forma sarcástica

-mmm bueno trix es que tu viste hay que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo también y las chicas no son de pelea que digamos- dijo eli -ademas igual nos acompañaras puedes hacer videos halla grabando los duelos

-bueno si tienes razón -dijo trixie caminando a su habitación muy lento

-me alegra que pueda entender que hay cosas que las chicas no pueden hacer-dijo eli esto iso que trixie se molestara ya que el estaba diciendo que los hombres son mucho mejor que las mujeres

-que fue lo que dijiste eli – dijo trixie muy molesta

-oh oh mejor nos vamos- dijo kord yéndose con pronto

-bueno que me alegra que puedas entender que hay cosas que las chicas no pueden hacer como este evento – dijo eli como si nada

-en eso te equivocas eli nosotras podemos hacer muchas mas cosas que ustedes los hombres si solo nos dejaran pero como son unos cobardes que le da miedo que nosotras les ganemos no nos dejan – dijo trixie muy molesta y eso iso que eli se molestara también

-a que te refieres con eso eh – dijo eli muy molesto

-a que ustedes son unos COBARDES – dijo trixie gritando

-a si eso no es cierto nosotros podemos hacer cosas mucho mejor que ustedes pero claro ustedes nunca lo reconocen por que son unas HISTERICAS , MALCRIADAS Y CONSENTIDAS que no saben que hacer nada – dijo eli

-eso no es cierto y sabes que, ya no quiero discutir mas con un tonto como tu – dijo trixie caminando hacia su habitación y claro eli quería quedarse con la ultima palabra

-anda vete no sabes reconocer que los hombre son mucho mejor que las mujeres – dijo eli cruzándose de brazos , esto para trixie fue la gota que colmo el vaso se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección al shane se paro en frente y dijo

-sabes eli en eso te equivocas y te lo voy a probar , solo espero que cuando lo haga no te retractes...de...tus...palabras...ok- dijo trixie acercándose cada ves mas al shane hasta quedar cara a cara luego se volteo y se fue hasta su habitación . Esto a eli le sorprendió mucho ya que nunca vio a trixie tan molesta

-eli amigo , que paso -dijo kord muy preocupado

-ah es que trixie no acepta que nosotros somos mucho mejores que las chicas – dijo eli como si nada

-joven shane no sabe lo que a hecho -dijo pronto muy asustado

-a que te refieres pronto – dijo eli

-amigo nunca, nunca, nunca, pero nunca le digas a una chica eso y mucho menos una como trixie ella se sienten ofendidas con eso y mas ellas harían cualquier cosas para probar lo contrario solo espero que a trixie no haga nada de eso -dijo kord muy alterado

-no te preocupes kord ella nunca aria una cosa tan torpe ademas ya se le pasara ya veras , para mañana en la mañana se olvidara de esto ademas recuerden el concurso es el lunes y hoy es sábado solo tenemos 2 días para prepararnos – dijo eli

-bueno quisa tengas razón – dijo kord

-bueno pronto no esta tan seguro de eso pero quien sabe- dijo pronto

-ya verán se olvidara de todo esto mas rápido de lo que creen, ahora vamos a dormir mañana hay cosas que hacer – dijo eli . Todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir , ecepto un chica pelirroja en su habitación

en la habitación de trixie

trixie estaba sentada en su cama junto a sus babosas

-amigas , no voy a permitir que los hombres se crean superior a nosotras y yo me voy a asegurar de eso – dijo trixie a sus babosas – saben que, ya tengo un plan pero tendré que hacer mucho y solo tengo 2 días para tener las cosas necesarias antes de ejecutar el plan ...puedo contar con ustedes – pregunto trixie a sus babosas estas solo saltaron y rieron en aprobación -bien me alegra contar con ustedes antes de contarles mi plan tengo que hablar con un miembro esencial de el ,claro si acepta – dijo trixie marcando un numero en si comunicador .

-hola danna , me escuchas – dijo trixie

-hola trixie si ,si te escucho que necesitas – dijo danna

-danna te voy a cobrar el favor que me debes...puedes -dijo trixie

-claro dime que planeas pequeña traviesa -dijo danna en voz picara , esto iso que trixie se sonrojara

-no es lo que crees , ademas esto es serio escucha -trixie comenzó a decirle a danna que los hombres piensan que ellas son débiles y todo lo que avía pasado con eli y el concurso

-que eso si que no rrrggg que tienes en mente – dijo danna muy molesta y segura

-primero necesito que mañana vallemos a dos cavernas para conseguir unas cosas para poder cumplir con el plan-dijo trixie

-bien te escucho cual es el plan – dijo danna

-bien el plan es...(luego lo sabrán)

-bien , eso es genial estas segura de lograrlo – dijo danna

-si 100 % segura – contesto trixie

-bien a cual caverna vamos y que necesitamos -dijo danna

-primero preparate para pasar la mejor aventura de tu vida , vamos primero a la caverna chatarral a buscar una pieza casi extinta y luego vamos a ir a campo callado – dijo trixie resumiendo el tema

-bien a que hora – respondió danna

-tenemos que salir temprano yo te voy a ir a buscar a las 8 de la mañana para irnos ok... a y danna que esto quede entre nosotras – dijo trixie

-de acuerdo nos vemos mañana – dijo danna

-gracias amiga no sabes cuanto me ayudas – dijo trixie

-no te preocupes cualquier cosas por ti adiós – dijo danna

-adiós -dijo trixie colgando el comunicador y mirando a sus babosas – bien ahora a preparar las demás cosas- dijo trixie sacando algunas cosas de su armario

a la mañana siguiente

eli y kord fueron los primeros en despertar bajaron y desayunaron antes de que pronto hiciera el desayuno y claro eli para que trixie no se coma el desayuno de pronto el le dejo su desayuno listo . Después de comer ambos salieron al patio a entrenar , mientras trixie se levantaba y miraba su reloj se dio de cuenta que eran las 07:00 am de la mañana a si que se levanto se cambio , peino y tomo un bolso pequeño de medio lado , tomo a sus babosas y bajo ala sala al bajar noto una comida tapada ella savia que era de ella al verlo mas detallado noto que lo avía preparado eli a si que no lo comió aun seguía molesta con el y solo tomo tres manzanas y salio , al salir vio a kord y eli practicando ella solo los ignoro y tomo su meca-bestia para ir rumbo a la casa de danna . Pero ella no noto que eli y kord la vieron salir y que ni siguiera se molesto en saludarlos esto les pareció extraño , pero considerando que ayer eli y ella pelearon tomaron eso como lógica .

Con trixie

ella avía llegado a la casa de danna así que llamo para que danna pudiera escuchar ya que ella vivía en una telaraña

-danna , ya llegue es hora de irnos – grito trixie danna escucho y bajo

-ya trixie tranquila vamos , pero no con la meca-bestia mejor vamos con esto – dijo danna mostrando el aparato del clan sombra que hace desaparecer y aparecer (recuerden episodio del caballero y la ladrona)

-gran idea , pero recuerda esto debe quedar entre nosotras – dijo trixie

-ya te dije que si , ademas cualquier cosa por probar lo contario que piensan las chicos – dijo danna – increíble que piensen eso

-si lo se , es que quiero demostrar que las chicas somos capases de todo – dijo trixie

-y lo aremos ya veras pero antes a cumplir primero una parte de la misión – dijo danna preparando el aparato

-bien vamos – dijo trixie desapareciendo con danna

en el refugio shane

ya pronto se avía levantado y desayunado a si que fue con kord y eli a practicar lanzamientos y de vez en cuanto kord y eli luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo , para ir practicando desde ahora . Pasaron horas y el reloj marcaba las 09:00 pm de la noche y todos estaban adentro del refugio en la sala a excepción de trixie quien no avía llegado todavía .

-chicos trixie ya se a tardado mucho – dijo eli muy preocupado

-bueno en realidad si se a tardado mucho desde que se fue esta mañana – dijo kord

-espero que este bien – dijo eli

en ese momento se escucha una meca-bestia estacionarse , segundos después se abre la puerta y entra trixie , ella no tenia su camisa verde tenia solo la negra que usa debajo, sus coletas estaban desbaratadas a si que tenia su cabello suelto , tenia un solo guante y este estaba roto y su cara estaba completamente llena de barro al igual que sus pantalones , y el bolso que se llevo ya no lo tenia y definitivamente estaba cansada , ella entro y camino directo asía su habitación saludando con desgano a sus amigos

-hola kord , hola pronto , hola babosas – dijo trixie con mucho desgano y evitando a eli

-hola trixie – saludaron todos

-amm trixie olvidaste saludar a alguien- dijo kord con la esperanza que ella y eli se reconciliaran

-no creo que no – dijo trixie

-bien – dijo kord . Pero eli si noto que no lo saludo lo cual le molesto un poco pero primero tenia que saber por que estaba así tan sucia y descuidada

-trixie me puedes decir por que estas a si y por que tardaste tanto en volver a casa – dijo eli parándose en frente de ella , pero ella lo ignoro y lo rodeo para continuar caminando , esto a eli le molesto mucho así que la toma por el brazo y la acerco a el pero ella seguía sin hablar – muy bien trixie respondeme ahora -dijo eli aun molesto , pero ella no contestaba , se soltó y siguió caminando , pero eli no aguanto mas y la tomo a la fuerza y la coloco nuevamente frente a el pero esta vez la tomo muy fuerte y trixie ya no aguantaba mas y comenzó a hablar

-ya suéltame eli – dijo trixie tratando de soltarse , kord y pronto sabiendo lo que venia se escondieron y se taparon los oídos

-no hasta que me respondas -dijo eli muy molesto

-que quieres que te diga eh – dijo trixie pellizcando las manos del shane este aguantaba los pellizcos

-en donde estabas , y por que llegas a estas horas , ya RESPORDE -dijo eli furiosos y gritando

-ESO NO TE INCUNBE , ES MI VIDA OK -dijo

-CLARO QUE SI Y ME VAS A REPONDER POR QUE YO TE DIGO Y PUNTO-dijo eli gritando

-NO TE VOY A DECIR Y PUNTO-dijo trixie gritando y soltándose ya que eli ya no aguantaba-Y TE DIGO TU NO ME PUEDES DECIR QUE TE TENGO QUE DECIR Y QUE NO, HOMBRE "QUE NO GUARDA SECRETOS" - dijo ella

-ESO YA NO IMPORTA Y SI YO QUIERO TE PUEDO HACER DECIR LO QUE YO QUIERO- dijo eli como si fuera dueño de todo (no an notado que cuando dos personas pelean no saben lo que en realidad dicen ¬.¬)

-AH HAORA TU ERES MI DUEÑO EH , PUES TE DIGO NO LO ERES Y YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR DISCUTIENDO – dijo trixie caminando asía su habitación y serrando la puerta de un portazo

-eli seguía molesto , volteo y vio a kord y pronto con cara de que hiciste amigo este solo respondió -QUE? – estos solo simularon no ver nada y eli se fue a su habitación a dormir .

En la habitación de trixie

-es increíble que se crea superior – dijo trixie sus babosas solo miraban a su dueña ardiendo en llamas – pero eso va a cambiar muy pronto ya lo vean , y cuando eso pase las mujeres serán mas respetadas , solo espero que mi plan resulte – dijo trixie acostándose para dormir

en la mañana siguiente

trixie fue la primera en levantarse preparo el desayuno de todos , el de kord era pan tostado con triple tocino y huevos , el de pronto bueno quería que el se lo comiera a si que decidió hacerle un sándwich de jamón de gusanos y queso de caracol con lechugas de pantano y tomates de colina topo , estaba apunto de terminar pero recordó que tenia que actuar normal o su plan fallaría a si que con desgano le preparo un sándwich de jamón ,queso ,tocineta y otras cosas para eli termino y coloco la comida en la mesa con una etiqueta de los nombres de cada uno para que sepan cual es el de quien aparte de una nota, lo coloco busco a su nueva babosa punzante y se fue a pizza rebote (ya sabrán por que mas adelante) . Luego de media hora eli , kord y pronto se levantaron y fueron directo a la sala a excepción de pronto quien fue directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno , pero al entrar

-aaaaahhhhhh – grito pronto esto iso que kord y eli fueran a la cocina

-que sucede pronto por que gritas– dijo eli

-es que alguien preparo el desayuno que debió ser hecha por pronto – dijo pronto muy desanimado , pero a la vez tentado con lo que el veía que le avía tocado ,mientras que kord y eli solo rodaron los ojos . Eli se acerco y vio la comida con el nombre de ellos aparte de una nota claro el la tomo y leyó en voz alta para que sus amigo escuchen .

Lo que decía la carta :

queridos amigos les eh preparado el desayuno ya que me levante muy temprano , allí tiene el nombre para que sepan cual es la de quien , yo salí a hacer algo volveré un poco tarde no muy tarde pero les prometo que estaré bien los quiero disfruten el desayuno ya que le evite el momento de horror diario con la comida de pronto .

Att : trixie

-valla como se atreve a decir eso de la comida de pronto – dijo pronto -pero debo admitirlo este sándwich esta delicioso

-si creo que trixie amaneció de buenas hoy mira lo que me toco – dijo kord ya comiendo . Eli solo miraba lo que le toco a el , luego de unos segundo se sentó y comenzó a comer , pero seguía pensando en donde se abría ido trixie , y claro que cuando ella llegue no le va a preguntar ya que no quiere volver a pelear con ella a si que luego de terminar de comer salieron al patio a seguir entrenando ya que el concurso seria mañana temprano , pasaron horas y horas hasta que el reloj marco las 07:00 pm y todos estaban en la sala viendo una película , minutos después se abre la puerta y entra trixie muy sucia estaba llena de barro hasta el cabello y sus babosas estaban muy cansadas entro y coloco a sus babosas en la cesta para que duerman y camino en dirección a su habitación y claro para ello tenia que pasar por la sala .

-hola chicos como estuvo su dia -pregunto trixie muy animada (esta fingiendo calmen )

-hola trix – dijo kord

-hola joven sting como a sido su hermoso dia -dijo pronto muy cortésmente

-muy bien, gracias por preguntar mi joven amigo -dijo trixie con la misma expresión de el

-hola trix -dijo eli

-ah hola eli , que tal tu dia – dijo trixie sacando conversación

-a muy bien gracias por preguntar estábamos practicando todo el dia para el gran evento mañana , tu...em...nos vas a acompañar...cierto -dijo eli un tanto nervioso

-a bueno acerca de eso – iso una pausa dramática – tengo otros planes y ...

-y no nos puedes acompañar -dijo eli

-si y espero que comprendan y...

-y que te perdonemos esta hecho – termino de decir kord

-si eso , bueno me voy a duchar – dijo trixie caminando pero una voz la detuvo – que sucede eli -dijo ella con la esperanza que no pregunte que donde estaba

-yo..em...-eli iva a preguntar en donde estaba pero no quería pelear con ella a si que cambio de pregunta -no , nada solo gracias por el desayuno que nos dejaste estaba muy delicioso

trixie sonrió – de nada eli – respondió ella caminando hacia su habitación

horas después todos estaban en sus habitaciones , claro que dos personas dormían y dos no .

En la habitación de eli , este solo miraba sus babosas con cara de entusiasmo – mañana sera el dia chicos , el dia que entraremos al concurso a combatir – dijo eli sus babosas solo saltaron en aprobación y se acostaron .

En la habitación de trixie , ella solo pensaba en mañana ,lo que podía pasar – chicos mañana es el dia que vamos a demostrar que se equivocan estos dos días hemos progresado mucho y lo vamos a demostrar – dijo trixie sus babosas solo saltaban y chillaban de entusiasmo ella les sonrió y se durmieron pensando en mañana .

Al siguiente dia

los primeros en levantar fueron kord , pronto y eli quienes bajaron y desayunaron para irse al concurso tenían que estar hay a las 08:00 am de la mañana y ya eran la 07:00 am , luego de unos minutos se levanto trixie bajo y tomo una manzana miro a los chicos que hacían competencia de comer rápido ella solo los miro .

-mmm chicos no deberían de irse ya o llegaran tarde -dijo trixie haciendo que ellos sobresaltaran

-hola trix si lo sabemos pero es que alguien se demoro en preparar el desayuno -dijo kord mirando a pronto este se escondió

-ya veo , y no se preocupen yo me encargo de los platos vallan antes de que ya no acepten a mas nadie – dijo ella ya lavando los platos

-gracias trix no sabes el favor que nos haces -dijo eli despidiéndose – adiós trixie – dijeron los tres antes de partir .

-muy casi es hora , que me dices tu bluster ( a si se escribe) mejor nos vamos igual – dijo trixie tomando algunas cosas y saliendo del refugio .

en la caverna rocosa

los chicos avían llegado , y todo era muy sorprendente avían muchos lanzadores mas de lo que ellos hubieran imaginado ; ellos llegaron a registrarse eli fue el primero seguido de kord y bueno pronto no se quiso registrar ya que avían muchos lanzadores fuertes como para que pronto luchara con ellos , en fin caminaron hasta que el tiempo de registrase acabara y comenzaran los duelos solo faltaban unos minutos a si que decidieron ver algunos duelos amistosos de se veían mientras que las imágenes de sus caras con su nombre aparecían en la gran pantalla . -ultima llamada para registrarse , ultima llamada -dijo el locutor de los duelos , de repente frente a ellos apareció un chico adolescente medio alto este usaba unos pantalones negros camisa blanca chaqueta de cuero negra botas negras igual que sus guantes también negros y usaba un casco parecido al de un motociclista que impedía ver su rostro al igual que su cabeza (no se veía la cara, ojos, boca ni cabello) esto al locutor lo impresiono nunca avía visto ese chico y claro que en parte le pareció algo tenebroso .

-puedo registrarme , estoy a tiempo todavía ? -pregunto el , su voz asusto mucho a los jueces ya que su voz era grave muy grave parecía que fuera un adulto y su voz asustaba a cualquier persona no sonaba como un adolescente .

Claro , escribe tu nombre a qui -dijo el locutor con un poco de miedo , el chico termino de escribir su nombre al parecer se llamaba austin ryan (es un nombre que se me ocurrió de la nada y me gusto mucho ) -bueno damas y caballeros ya tengo al ultimo competidor que se a registrado su nombre es austin ryan – dijo el locutor y la foto del sujeto apareció en la pantalla , todos los presentes se quedaron mirando la foto nadie jamas lo avía visto y al verlo daba una sensación de escalofrió , eli , kord y pronto al ver al sujeto quedaron impactados nunca lo avían visto

-chicos ustedes conocen a ese sujeto – pregunto eli a sus amigos

-no nuca lo e visto , pero se ve que es un gran lanzador mejor cuidate de el eli yo are eso precisamente -dijo kord con la esperanza de que no le toque luchar contra el

-si tienes razón , pero no tenemos por que estar a si somos la banda de shane y hemos combatido cosas peores que ese – dijo eli alentando a sus compañeros estos solo le dieron una sonrisa

-tienes razón , pero de igual manera hay que estar atentos -dijo kord , luego de eso fueron a ver contra quien lucharían primero y claro que ellos estaban aliviados ya que en este evento no se intercambian babosas claro . Al llegar todos estaban esperando avían muchos participantes , esperaron a ver quien luchara primero entonces apareció en la pantalla , kord zane vs C.C ( se escribe a si cierto que nombre mas raro) esto a kord le pareció bien no le tocaría alguien fuerte , luego apareció en la pantalla eli shane vs frio , a eli también le pareció bien , pasaron muchos nombre hasta que escucharon un nombre muy familiar era twist vs jack , eso iso que eli se alarmara twist estaba participando , pero otro duelo también le llamo la atención y sin duda no se lo va a perder era el de austin ryan vs jun pull (no soy buena escribiendo nombres de bajoterra lo siento T_T) ese duelo sin duda llamo la atención de todos nadie se lo perdería , en fin primero era el duelo de kord seguido el de eli , luego el de twist pero eli no lo quería ver no tenia ganas de luchar con el amenos que le toque claro y por ultimo el duelo entre austin ryan y jun pull ese era el duelo que no se perdería por nada .

El duelo de kord ya avía comenzado y C.C fue el primero en lanzar una Electroshock ,kord ya esquivo y disparo una carnero , C.C también la esquivo y disparo una Trilladora que le dio a una roca cerca de kord pero este antes de que le callera encima disparo una Aracniredes que lo saco a tiempo y disparo una demoledora seguida de una babosa granada , C.C no lo pudo esquivar y una gran explosión le callo en sima . -y el ganador es kord zane -dijo el locutor y la pantalla apareció la imagen de kord como el ganador . Kord salio de la arena y fue a ver a eli y pronto .

-bien párese que ganaste – dijo eli

-si la verdad fue muy sencillo , de seguro a ti te ira bien -dijo kord

-bueno eso espero – dijo eli caminando ya le tocaba a el

EL duelo de eli iva a comenzar y kord y pronto lo miraban desde arriba pero no notaron que austin se les coloco al lado mirando el duelo del shane . El duelo avía comenzado y frio disparo una babosa congelada , pero eli antes de que le llegara disparo una bengala , seguida de una torpedo la bengala derritió el hielo que lanzo la babosa y la torpedo callo cerca de frio . frio siguió disparando babosas congeladas pero disparo tantas que una bengala no podría con todas a si que eli cargo la pistola doble fusión y cargo a burppy y a tornado ambas al ser disparadas crearon un tornado de fuego que arraso con todas las babosas congeladas y a parte de frio quien acabo noqueado por un golpe que se dio cuando el tornado lo adsorbió esto dejo muy impresionados al publico todo el mundo aplaudía -interesante párese que luchar con el sera divertido – dijo austin ,kord al escuchar esa voz quedo con piel de gallina entonces volteo y lo vio tan cerca de el a si que le aviso a pronto y este del susto se desmallo , kord no quería ver pero tubo que voltear y cuando lo iso el avía desaparecido eso le pareció raro . Cuando eli llego kord le dijo lo que paso

-eli amigo tengo algo que decirte- dijo kord

-que sucede kord -dijo eli serio al ver la expresión de su amigo

-recuerdas al chico del casco bueno el estuvo al lado de nosotros durante tu duelo y dijo que seria interesante luchar contigo -dijo kord muy serio , esto a eli le impresiono mucho

-bueno sera interesante igual - dijo eli , kord iva a responder pero el locutor intervino – y el ganador es twist , eso iso que eli se molestara , pero eso significaba que ya le tocaría a austin entonces fueron rápido a ver el duelo y llegaron justo a tiempo iva a comenzar y mucha gente fue a ver ese duelo todo el estrado se avía llenado

el duelo comenzó y jun pull comenzó disparando demoledoras , torpedos , Electroshock y granadas todo en dirección a austin pero este las esquivo dando vueltas en el aire como un ninja -mi turno – dijo austin este disparo una electroshock y una dirt urchin que dieron vueltas en forma de fusión creando unas puaz eléctricas en dirección a jun pull este no las esquivo y callo al suelo , esto para todos fue el duelo mas rápido y emocionante de todos ya que según eli shane era el único que asía funciones pero no es así , este duelo dejo a todos impresionados nadie avía vencido a jun pull tan rápido .

-y el ganador es austin ryan – dijo el locutor colocando la imagen de el en la pantalla

-valla el acaba de realizar un disparo de fusión – dijo kord

-a si párese pero , como es posible nadie mas que nosotros conoce esos trucos – dijo eli muy confundido

-al parecer ya no...pero ese truco de fusión fue algo impresionante nunca lo avías hecho antes -dijo kord , esto iso que eli le molestara

-nunca lo eh hecho por que no lo e intentado, de igual manera como sabe el como hacer disparos de fusión -dijo eli , muy pensativo , cuando escucho los resultados de los próximos duelos .

Todo el dia fueron puros duelos , y siempre ganaban eli, kord , twist, austin y claro extrañamente stoker también participo ellos eran los que mas ganaban .

-muy bien jóvenes , de 150 participantes solo quedamos con 50 participantes , dentro de dos días comenzaran los duelos de meca-bestias , pero antes las posiciones de los puntos acumulados (en este aventó también se evalúa por puntos )

**tabla de posiciones (solo los mencionados)**

austin ryan : 14578923

eli shane : 14578000

twist : 14570000

stoker : 14569999

kord :14559999

al llegar al refugio todos vieron a trixie en la computadora editando unos videos , ella los vio y corrió a recibirlos

-hola chicos que tal les fue -pregunto ella con entusiasmo

-nos fue bien aunque tuvimos que realizar muchos duelos pero al final yo estoy en el 5 lugar y eli en el 2 -dijo kord acostándose en l sillón mientras que pronto ya estaba en el suelo durmiendo y eli bueno acababa de salir de la cocina

-me alegra , espera dijiste que eli esta en 2 lugar -dijo ella muy extrañada eli el líder de la banda en 2 lugar en la competencia no se lo creía

-pues si yo estoy en 2 lugar y de broma hay muchos oponentes fuertes y hay lanzadores nuevos también -dijo eli

-mmm, ya veo y quien esta de primer lugar eh-dijo trixie muy interesada

-bueno un tal austin ryan – dijo eli

-y quien es el nunca e oído ese nombre -dijo trixie

-bueno es un tipo muy bueno durante sus duelos e notado que conoce trucos y estrategias muy buenas creo que sera un gran oponente ... espero que en la carrera que viene muestre aun mas trucos -dijo eli

-a si, párese que es un gran lanzador -dijo trixie -y dime una cosa eli el es guapo -dijo trixie , esto iso que a eli le diera un ataque de celos

-QUE? Como que si es guapo acaso no te gust...-eli paro de hablar antes de que terminara la oración , pero trixie igual entendió , pero simulo que no entendió aunque no quería

-que , dijiste eli -dijo trixie muy "confundida"

-ah...ah...que...acaso...te...gusta el -dijo eli simuladamente

-bueno no lo se no lo e visto nunca-dijo trixie asiendo que eli en verdad la regara

-jajajaja si -rio el de manera nerviosa -y que vas a hacer mañana -pregunto eli buscando otro tema de conversación

-a bueno estaba pensando en ir con unas amigas a "salir a un paseo planeado desde hace tiempo" -dijo ella muy nerviosa

-ah y por que no nos dijiste -dijo eli muy confundido ya que trixie no acostumbra a salir con sus amigas

-ah...ah..bu...bu...bueno...es...que...se...se...se me olvido -dijo ella con algo de nerviosismo

-bueno esta bien de igual manera kord y yo tenemos que practicar para la carrera de meca-bestia -dijo eli rascándose detrás de la cabeza quería invitar a trixie a salir

-descuida yo comprendo que tu y kord tienen que hacer cosas "importantes" de hombres para el concurso -dijo trixie añadiendo las comillas en el aire y asiendo eli de nuevo se molestara y volvieran a pelear...de nuevo

-por que hisiste comillas en el aire eh -dijo el semi molesto

-mmmm realmente no lo se pero creo que es por que creo que ese concurso es muy fácil...supongo-dijo trixie

-a si pues te equivocas ese concurso es muy difícil pero claro tu no lo sabes por que tu no estas en el o si -dijo eli , a trixie por un momento se le presento un sentimiento de miedo pero luego se calmo

-a que te refieres con eso si dejara participar a las mujeres supiera mas sobre ese concurso ,pero como no me lo imagino -dijo ella molesta

-y por esa razón no puedes juzgar si no sabes lo difícil que es...y como no sabes es mejor QUE TE CALLES-dijo eli gritando

-AMI NO ME MANDES A CALLAR OK Y SI ALGUIE SE DEBE CALLAR ERES TU OK -dijo trixie gritando esto fue la señal para que kord y pronto se fueran

-TU TAMPOCO ME MANDAS A CALLAR OK Y SI COLOCARON ESA REGLA FUE PARA QUE NO SALGAN LASTIMANDAS- dijo eli

-TU NO ME PUEDES OBLIGAS IDIOTA – GRITO TRIXIE PERO AL ESCUCHAR LO QUE DIJO SE IVA A IR PERO ALGO LA DETUVO

-NO SOY IDIOTA SABES Y AHORA MISMO ESTOY DESEANDO NUNCA AVERTE CONOSIDO ERES LA PERSONA MAS PATETICA QUE E CONOCIDO – grito eli esto iso que a trixie se le partiera el corazón se paro en frente de el y le lanzo una cachetada y lo tumbo al suelo y dejando la marca de sus dedos en la cara a eli le dolió claro , pero a trixie le dolió mas y mas aun con lo que iva a decir

-sabes eli sera mejor que no me hables hasta que termine el concurso -dijo trixie con la voz quebrada

-trix yo no quise...-eli fue interrumpido por trixie

-si lo se pero, me molesta que todo el mundo piense que las chicas somos débiles -dijo trixie con la voz un poco quebrada

-trix yo... -eli fue interrumpido

-no descuida yo comprendo que pienses que yo soy débil -dijo trixie con lagrimas en los ojos y como no quería llorar frente a eli corrió a su cuarto y comenzó a llorar para desahogarse . Abajo kord y pronto salieron de su escondite y miraron a eli este solo respondió – no quería hacerla llorar lo juro -dijo eli , pero en el refugio se escuchaba el llanto de trixie ya que de verdad quería desahogarse y para eso tuvo que llorar y llorar cada vez mas fuerte , las babosas solo colocaban pequeños algodones en sus orejas , kord se coloco almohadas en las orejas de el , pronto se fue del refugio a quien sabe donde mientras que eli solo miraba la habitación de trixie y la escuchaba llorar arrepentido de haberla hecho llorar . Pasaron horas y pronto avía llegado y kord ya no aguantaba y llamo a eli .

-eli tienes que ir a disculparte ahora -dijo kord ya con los ojos rojos ya no aguantaba mas

-lo are , lo are – eli subió las escaleras y toco la puerta de la habitación de trixie pero esta solo grito .

-LARGATE ELI -grito ella y continuo llorando

eli solo se fue a su habitación y sus amigos asían igual hasta que se quedaron dormidos a la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron y no escucharon a trixie ellos pensaban que se quedo dormida a si que prepararon su desayuno y comenzaron a comer , luego comenzaron a practicar para el concurso pasaron horas y horas practicando y ya estaban cansados eran las ocho de la noche al entrar se escuchaba un silencio esto asuso mucho a eli no se veía señales de trixie a si que fue a su habitación toco la puerta pero noto que la puerta estaba abierta y no avía nadie en el cuarto pero al entrar vio una nota en la cama junto con las etiquetas de trixie que decía que pertenencia a la banda de shane esto a eli le preocupo a si que tomo la nota y comenzó a leer pero al terminar este comenzó a llorar y bajo corriendo kord y pronto al ver la expresión de su amigo se asusto

-amigo que pasa que ocurrió -dijo kord eli no dijo nada solo le dio la nota kord la tomo y comenzó a leer en voz alta mientras el se sentaba en el sillón con las manos en la cara

lo que decía la nota :

amigos les escribo esta nota ya que e decidió irme del refugio hasta nuevo aviso y no intenten buscarme por que no me encontraran les dejo todo lo queme identifica que soy parte de la banda de shane a si que no me podrán rastrear , se que últimamente eli y yo hemos peleado pero espero que esas peleas terminen pronto pero eso tardara ya que me eh ido los quiero de verdad y sinceramente no se cuando voy a volver y espero que cuando lo haga me perdonen y odio escribir esto pero ya no soy parte de la banda de shane pero si parte de su familia .

Att:

trixie sting

continuara

**bueno y que les pareció eh ¡ si les gusto bueno me alegro y bueno yo ya tenia esta historia preparada me inspire cuando mi hermano mayor de 15 años (mi hermanito a si me gustan llamarlo jajajaja xd ) me dijo que yo no servia que yo era muy débil y que nuca le ganaría a un hombre entonces hicimos un concurso parecido a este en la cual yo GANE si y bueno si tienen alguna duda del fic me lo pueden preguntar que yo le responderé pero claro cosas pequeñas por que si no ya sabrán el final ok , los quiero adiós .**


	2. apuestas y parientes secretos

**Hola toodooss como están ? Espero que bien bueno a qui les tengo el segundo capitulo .**

Los chicos al terminar de leer la nota no pudieron evitar llorar pronto se retorcía en el suelo kord solo lloraba y bueno digamos que eli aunque no quería llorar , lloro no lo puedo evitar las babosas también lloraron , duraron a si un buen rato

-todo esto es mi culpa chicos , si yo no la hubiera insultado , ella estaría a qui – dijo eli

-no te preocupes eli , no fue tu culpa tranquilo-dijo kord tratando de animar a su amigo

-chicos creo que voy a dejar el concurso – dijo eli desanimado

-no no puedes eli tenemos que ganar -dijo kord

-es que no puedo con la culpa voy a renunciar -dijo eli

-no no puedes mi joven amigo , ya que trixie le dejo esto -dijo pronto dándole una nota a eli

lo que decía la nota :

querido eli se que debes de estar devastado , pero te diré algo no quiero que renuncies al concurso no quiero que renuncies te repito y tampoco quiero que te dejes decaer y bueno solo te diré algo gana el concurso y yo te veré cuando ganes ya que yo aunque no me veas te veré durante todos tus duelos y cuando estés en el concurso yo te mirare aunque tu no me veas yo lo are como dicen por hay "tu no vez pero yo te veo" , por favor eli no renuncies te lo pido , eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que renuncies por mi .

Att :

trixie sting

-valla párese que trixie sabia que tu querías renunciar y te dejo esto -dijo kord

-si párese que si , y no voy a renunciar no lo are ya ganare por trixie -dijo eli

-a si se dice eli y si piensas ganar deberías de entrenar ya -dijo kord

-si pero sera mañana ya es tarde kord -dijo eli ya con una sonrisa

-si bueno creo todos dormiremos con muchos pensamientos hoy -dijo kord todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir claro que eli antes de acostarse mira una foto de el y de trixie juntos que estaba en la mesa que el tenia al lado la tomo y comenzó a llorar – lamento haberte hecho enojar trix – luego de eso se quedo dormido

al dia siguiente eli fue el primero en levantarse , se ducho se cambio y bajo a la sala pero el refugio se sentía solo solo se escuchaba los ronquidos de kord y pronto , pero faltaba la tierna y pacifica respiración de trixie esto a eli le dolió mucho por el hecho de que trixie se halla ido , luego de varios minutos se levantaron kord y pronto estos desayunaron y se fueron al taller de meca-bestias ya que grendell los llamo para que kord y el mejoren sus mecas , los chicos Iván en camino al taller pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar ya que avía un vació entre ellos de verdad que extrañaban a la pelirroja . Al llegar al taller entraron y encontraron a grendell mejorando y meca-bestia muy , pero muy parecida a la de trixie esto a eli le pareció extraño a kord y a pronto no ya que grendell siempre hace esos modelo y la probabilidad de que sea la de trixie es mínima.

-chicos le puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo grendell

-claro si cual -dijo eli

-donde esta trixie si no me equivoco ustedes son 4 cierto -dijo grendell lo mas "normal" y tranquilo

-si bueno...-eli le contó a grendell lo que avía pasado este solo se sintió mal ya que avía notado que el mas afectado fue eli

-como lo siento , pero ella va volver verdad -dijo grendell

-si lo ara pero no sabemos cuando -dijo kord

-bueno mientras eso pasa ustedes no ganaran la carrera de mañana sin nuevas mejoras apropósito ese concurso es transmitido por tv a toda bajoterra y créeme nadie se pierde ver ese programa – dijo grendell

-que ? No sabíamos que eso lo pasaban por tv – dijo eli

-pues si y ya todos nosotros hemo visto que tu y ese chico austin compiten por el primer lugar -dijo grandell

-bueno en teoría un poco -dijo eli rascándose la nunca -pero que probabilidades de que el sea mejor en todos los eventos de los duelos -

-muchas en realidad y para asegurarse de ello mejor comencemos con las mejoras de sus meca-bestia -dijo grendell

-bien pero antes , ahora me toca a mi acerté a una pregunta – dijo eli , grendell solo se asusto un poco no savia que responder ya que no debía decir "algo" (que sera vale)

-claro cual es tu duda- dijo grendell algo nervioso

-esa meca-bestia que estaba mejorando cuando llegamos de quien es -dijo eli en ese momento a grendell se le puso la piel de gallina

-a esa meca-bestia es un encargo que me dio-iso una pausa -un amigo que le debía un favor y me pidió que mejorara su vieja meca-bestia por que -dijo este con algo de nerviosismo

-no por nada -dijo eli desanimado

pasaron horas y horas y ya era hora de almorzar así que terminaron de trabajar en las meca-bestia se despidieron de grendell y se fueron a pizza rebote , al llegar Mario no estaba , solo estaba un chico muy parecido a el pero mucho mas joven parecía de la edad de eli , ellos se extrañaron y fueron a pedir su orden

-hola emm una pregunta donde esta Mario y quien eres tu – pregunto eli

-a hablas de mi hermano mario bravado , el esta ocupado con algo de entrenar a su "nuevo alumno" y mi nombre max bravado su hermano menor – dijo el esto sorprendió no solo a eli sino a todos Mario tiene un hermano menor

-que ? No sabia que Mario tenia un hermano menor y a quien esta entrenando -dijo eli algo confuso Mario , entrenando a alguien eso era raro ya que a el fue al único que el a entenado

-a bueno eso si no lo se , por cierto tu eres eli shane -dijo este con algo de curiosidad

-si por que ? -dijo eli

-a no por nada solo que yo conocí a una amiga tuya estuvo hace unos días por a qui – dijo max confundiendo al shane

-amiga , que amiga -dijo kord ya cansado quería su pizza

-no te preocupes kord Mario me dijo que si venias para aca montara dos pizza extra grandes de queso , en ese momento solo el timbre y salieron las pizzas max las tomo y se las dio a kord y el y pronto se sentaron a comer ya que eli quería saber mas

-entonces que amiga dime- dijo eli

-una chica pelirroja creo que se llama trixie -dijo max como que tratando de recordar

-que ? Trixie estuvo por a qui y que asía -pregunto eli con algo de desespero max recordó lo que su hermano le avía dicho a si que pensó en que responder

-no lo se , pero se veía algo triste , como que si un chico la hubiera lastimado -dijo el . Esto a eli le sorprendió mucho y dejo de preguntar y se fue a comer con los demás max solo miraba tranquilo ya que por poco mete la pata . Luego de que terminaran de comer eli fue a pagar dándole el oro a max

-a qui tienes amigo fue un placer conocerte – dijo eli

-el gusto fue todo mio – dijo max

luego de eso los chicos practicaron todo el dia para el evento de meca-bestia no savia cual eran las reglas a si que practicaron de todo al terminar entraron al refugio y se sentaron a ver la pantalla a ver que estaban pasando y colocaron el canal de deportes así que vieron los partidos de babosaball hasta que se quedaron dormidos .

Al dia siguiente todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo desayunaron y partieron al llegar todos vieron que los concursantes restantes se estaban preparando para la carrera aun no savia cual serian las reglas y claro debían cumplirlas , al pasarlos minutos todos se reunieron en un lado de la caverna y el locutor comenzó a hablar .

-muy bien hoy es la gran carrera , las reglas son los 10 primeros que crucen la meta ganan y pasan a la siguiente ronda los otros quedan fuera automáticamente, en esta fase no se permites usar las babosas y hacerles sabotajes a las meca-bestia a sus oponentes , los participantes pueden utilizar cualquier mejora que tengan sus mecas y claro ya conocen la ruta y si no colocamos flechas por el camino eso es todo los veo en la linea de salida .- con todo ya lo mencionado todos fueron caminando directo a sus meca-bestia , pero claro que alguien detuvo a cierto shane , era austin eso asusto un poco a eli y claro a purppy

-hola shane , listo para la carrera -dijo austin su voz asusto a eli un poco claro que no lo demostraba

-ah...si...si...estoy listo para ganarla y tu ? -dijo eli con algo de nerviosismo

-yo buen estoy preparado para lo que venga y estoy muy seguro de voy a llegar de primero -dijo este con mucha seguridad

-a si veo que estas muy seguro de ti mismo , yo pienso ganar ya que si gano mi amiga volverá pronto -dijo eli esto confundió mucho a austin

-volverá quien ? -pregunto este

-mi amiga trixie se fue de mi lado y la única forma de que ella regrese lo mas pronto posible es que yo gane este concurso – dijo eli

-ya veo , lamento que tu novia se alla ido a si , mira y que tal si asemos una pequeña apuesta amistosa para animar a ambos que te párese -dijo austin atrayendo la atención del shane

-uno , ella no es mi novia y dos que clase de apuesta -dijo eli

-a bueno lo siento pero al menos se que ella te gusta verdad – dijo austin

-si pero quien te dijo nadie lo sabe -dijo eli muy extrañado

-tu hace 5 segundos – respondió en tono de broma

-si que eres bueno manipulando a la gente -dijo eli igual en tono de broma

-es un don , pero ya enserió quieres hacer la apuesta amistosa o no -dijo austin esperando la respuesta (conste ellos van hablando mientras caminan hacia su meca-bestia)

-si esta bien que quieres si tu me ganas lo cual dudo – dijo el shane ya seguro de que va a ganar

-bien para darte el favor si yo gano cuando tu amiga vuelva tu le dirás lo que sientes por ella y aparte le darás un beso ok -dijo austin asiendo sonrojar al shane este tenia que pensar que le pediría a este tipo y lo pensó bien

-bien , pero si yo gano tu te quitaras el casto y me mostraras quien eres aparte me dirás como sabes del disparo doble fusión -dijo eli esto impresiono mucho a austin pero igual le gusto la idea

-y bien – dijo eli esperando la respuesta

-te acabas de ganar una apuesta chico -dijo austin subiendo a su meca-bestia que es muy parecida a la de eli

-bien y siguieres nos colocamos en la misma posición de partida cuando arranquemos para que no digas que tuvimos diferentes delanteras -dijo eli montando su meca-bestia

-bien como quieras – dijo este colocándose en la misma fila que eli y claro kord también se coloco al lado de ellos y no dudo en preguntarle a su amigo que pasaba

-eli , que estabas hablando con ese sujeto – dijo kord muy curiosamente

-nada solo hicimos una pequeña apuesta si yo gano se quitara el casco mostrando quien es y me explicara como sabe de los disparos doble fusión – dijo eli

-y si el gana que? - dijo kord

-bueno es un secreto – dijo eli con algo de nerviosismo pero ya kord imaginaba cual seria

-mmm ya veo creo que ahora quiero que gane austin -dijo kord maliciosamente

-kord -dijo eli

-que de igual manera yo me veneficio con las dos apuestas -dijo kord

-pero ni siguiera sabes la mía -dijo eli

-no pero me lo imagino – dijo kord

-suerte shane – dijo austin colocándose en medio de los dos – y a ti también mi amigo zane -eso le impresiono a kord al parecer no era un chico malo si no uno amable

y este claro respondió de la misma manera

-lo mismo digo ryan – austin solo asintió con la cabeza y se coloco para comenzar la carrera

-en sus marcas...listo...fuera – dijo el locutor y todos arrancaron .de inmediato los que llevaban la delantera era austin y eli claro seguido de los demás la carrera era difícil tenia que saltar a cada rato y tomar curvas con cuidado y uno a uno los participantes fueron cayendo , durante el transcurso de la carrera eli y austin siempre Iván parejos

-no eres mal conductor ryan -dijo eli en tono de burla

-lo mismo digo shane pero yo ya estoy cansado de estar parejos mejor deberíamos avanzar mas -dijo austin

-pues cuidado con lo que deseas -con eso eli presiono el botón verde y transformo su meca-bestia en una meca-moto – creo que vas a perder dijo eli asiendo caballito como que para presumir .

-bien me gusta tu meca-moto que te párese la mía – dijo austin transformando su meca-bestia en una meca-moto muy parecida a la de eli , este se quedo atónito al igual que kord quien estaba detrás de ellos el pensaba que era una ilusión pero no lo era – y que te párese -dijo austin dando una vuelta completa en caballito con la suya

-wo no savia que tenias mejoras a si – dijo eli intrigado

-pues cada quien con sus secreto y hablando de eso creo que deberías de regalarle a tu amiga lápiz labial a ru amiga antes de besarla – con eso austin avanzo muy rápido superaba los 150 kilómetros y claro como no traía babosas en sima siguió subiendo mas la velocidad , mientras que eli asía lo mismo ya que tampoco traía sus babosas presiono el pedal y poco a poco alcanzo a austin

-creíste que podías alegarte de mi no lo creo – dijo eli

-eres muy ingenuo – dijo austin presionando otro botón que iso que a su meca-moto le salieran propulsiones e iso que dejara a eli mas atrás que nunca , eli no se daba por vencido pero debía admitir que es un buen conductor .

-no puede ser cierto -dijo eli

Durante largos ratos de los 50 participantes restantes durante la carrera se cayeron y ya solo quedaban 17 concursantes de las cuales 10 calificarían y poco a poco se acercaban a la gran curva la cual era la curva mas peligrosa de toda bajoterra y la única forma de evitarla es saltando el gran cañón , pero claro solo un loco lo cruzaría en este caso eli y austin , austin se preparaba y como avía una rampa hecha de rocas la tomo eli vio lo que intentaba hacer era un atajo y claro el quería tomarla pero pensaba en dos cosas vivir o perder y besar a trixie en frente de todo el mundo , -_al carajo la vida_- pensó eli , fue y siguió a austin este noto que lo quería seguir , y solo pensaba -_por que siempre tiene que seguir a los demás a un cañón_ – a si que este solo siguió cuando llego a la rampa acelero y ya estando en el aire este solo presiono otro botón y a si su meca-bestia le salieron alas (cuantos botones tiene pues) y cruzo sin ninguna dificulta ,eli vio eso y quedo impresionado si que era bueno en casi todos los eventos a si que iso lo mismo acelero tomo la rampa y ya estando en el aire cabio su meca-bestia y le salieron alas casi llegaba pero no pudo y estaba cayendo al vació

-aaaaahhhhh -gritaba eli , pero un gancho lo tomo a el y a su meca-bestia subiéndolos de nuevo a arriba , cuando eli vio era austin quien lo salvo

-eres muy terco por que me seguiste -dijo austin

-no lo se siempre hago cosas así -dijo eli como si nada

-eres un tonto lo sabias -dijo austin

-nop – dijo eli en forma de burla austin aprovecho que estaba distraído y arranco y eli iso lo mismo pero austin ya avía ganado la carrera

-y el ganador es austin ryan , seguido de eli shane – dijo eli locutor (ya les digo como quedaron las posiciones mas tarde)

-gane , párese que alguien va a tener que besar a una chica dentro de poco -dijo austin

-a si párese – dijo eli este se sonrojo mucho y austin lo noto

-vamos a ver si tu amigo zane logro llegar – dijo austin

-bien -dijo eli cuando llegaron notaron que kord si avía llegado este corrió y abrazo a los dos chicos eli y austin , pero lo abrazo muy fuerte .

-y dime zane lograste llegar a tiempo -dijo austin

-si llegue a tiempo quede en el 4 lugar claro , después de twist y stoker claro – dijo kord

-párese que esos dos pasaron a la siguiente ronda – dijo eli

-si bueno eli creo que ya deberíamos de irnos – dijo kord

-por que -dijo eli

-por que austin ya se fue – dijo kord eli volteo y no lo vio le paresia extraño ,pero el ya medio lo conocía a si que ambos se fueron al llegar al refugio todos se acostaron de una vez en el sofá ,y con todos me refiero a kord y eli ya que pronto se fue a colina topo por asunto "reales" y claro que kord le preguntaría a eli ya que perdió cual seria la apuesta aunque el ya tenia una idea

-y dime eli , que vas a hacer ya que tu perdiste la carreras es decir la apuesta que te toca hacer -dijo kord en un tono pícaro

-o...am...am algo jajaja – rio nerviosa mente claro que kord no quería molestarlo mucho ya que las semifinales sera dentro de tres días a si que decidieron descansar .

Al dia siguiente

eli fue el primero en levantarse , y claro que después de hacer sus cosas se fue al patio a entrenar peleando con rocas y esquivando cosas , luego de un rato kord se levanto y fue a a ayudar a su amigo , peleando contra el ya que el próximo evento seria de pelea entonces ambos comenzaban a pelear entre ellos claro que no muy rudo aunque aveces kord no recorvada que era una pelea amistosa golpeaba a eli un "poco" fuerte y claro que este también aveces lo golpeaba muy fuerte también , a si que pasaron todo el dia luchando , al igual que cierto chico llamado austin quien luchaba pero este no luchaba solo tenia a tres maestros de lucha y si que lo ponían a prueba el pobre chico por poco y no sobrevive al entrenamiento . Pero volviendo al otro chico , eli y kord ya estaban cansados y muy golpeados al parecer se les olvido el concepto de luchas "amistosas" en fin kord siempre le ganaba a eli al principio pero luego eso fue cambiando eli peleaba mucho mejor hasta parecía experto en artes marciales por a si decirlo pero a veces lograban empatar y como no sabían que cosas podían utilizar también practicaron con bastones y esas cosas , claro que con cuidado , en fin el concurso daría continuación dentro de 3 días ya que los jueces dijeron que para que estuvieran mas preparados les darían un dia mas entonces son 3 días ahora las cuales muchos participantes an estado entrenando mucho . Los días pasaban y el gran dia seria mañana temprano ya las ultimas oportunidades para entrenar seria ese dia para poder llegar a la final ,

-eli amigo , no es por rendirme pero deberíamos de descansar ya hemos mejorado mucho con las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo que tal si descansamos hoy mañana es el evento y no podemos participar si estamos cansados ademas ya salo faltan 5 horas para que sean las 9 de la noche – dijo kord algo cansado

-bueno esta bien kord de igual manera entrenar mucho podría perjudicarnos mañana – dijo eli

-genial y entonces que quieres hacer jugar un video juego o que ? - pregunto kord muy emocionado

-si juguemos un video juego tenemos días que no jugamos uno y apuesto a que te gano -dijo eli tomando el control

-a si pues adelante – dijo kord , luego de 10 segundos después ya los dos comenzaron a jugar y claro que lo disfrutaron ya que desde hace rato no disfrutaban de un rato a si y claro que ambos duraron hasta tarde jugando , pero como todo momento divertido debe acabar se acostaron a dormir ya que mañana tendrían que luchar para pasar a la final .

A la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, y claro que salieron volando del refugio ya que si llegaban tarde los descalificarían a si que manejaron sus meca-bestia lo mas rápido posible al llegar notaron que avían llegado a tiempo a si que se colocaron donde estaban los demás a esperar cuales serian las reglas y contra quien lucharían

-muy bien jóvenes las reglas son las siguientes , van a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo pero solo con una ventaja como verán a qui tenemos desde bastones hasta cuerdas para que puedan seleccionar uno y para los que no seleccionen nada pueden tomar algo de sus pertenencias claro que no se permite cuchillo , navajas y esas cosas , lo siguiente es se como veo que solo hay 6 participantes de los 10 que avían los otros cuatros están descalificados y los que quedan osea ustedes son los que van a luchar , también tengo que recordarles solo quedaran 3 para luego ver quienes serán los dos que pasen a la final y si ustedes no pueden vencer a sus oponentes en 17 minutos ambos quedaran descalificados igual a si que preparados ya tengo a qui contra quien luchara bueno primero :

eli shane vs kord zane

twist vs sed

austin ryan vs stoker

y así es como van a luchar tienen 7 minutos para prepararse – dijo el locutor

-amigo tenemos que luchar entre nosotros – dijo kord

-bueno a si párese , que bueno que practicamos entre nosotros – dijo eli

-si bueno que gane el mejor y ah vas a tomar algo de ya sabes de las armas – dijo kord

-no , prefiero luchar sin eso y tu ? - dijo eli

-no pienso igual – dijo kord – hollé amigo creo que deberíamos alentar a austin le toco luchar contra stoker

-si deberíamos mira hay esta – dijo eli mientras señalaba a austin en un rincón

-hola austin espero que pases la prueba ya que bueno te toco luchar con el cazador mas grande bajoterra -dijo kord

-no te preocupes zane estoy seguro que ganare...ya...que...lo hago por mi hermana...trixie(a que no se lo esperaban O_O)-dijo austin , kord y eli al escuchar eso quedaron impactados

-espera trixie sting es tu hermana-dijo kord con la cara pálida

-si por que la conocen – dijo austin muy extrañado

-amigo esa es la chica que yo te dije que estoy a qui por ella – dijo eli

-ah entonces te gusta mi hermana no...pues te diré algo ...cuidate shane te estaré vigilando – dijo austin

-lo sabia. sabia que te gustaba trixie eli -dijo kord lo cual iso que eli se sonrojase -si pero espera como eres hermano de trixie si tu eres ryan y ella sting -dijo kord

confundido

-ah es que no somos hermanos de los mismos padres , verán ambos somos de la misma madre pero de diferentes padres – dijo austin

-oh...ella nunca nos menciono de ti por que -dijo eli

-es que bueno ella y yo tenemos casi 7 años que no nos vemos y claro ella no sabe como me veo ahora y yo no se como se ve ella y es por eso que entre a qui para ganar la babosa mipel yo se que ella vendrá a ver como es la babosa y claro también querrá grabarla ya que ella le a gustado mucho la cinematográfica . Ademas en verdad quiero verla de nuevo-dijo austin sentimentalmente

-bien pero no sera tan fácil ya que yo también estoy participando y créeme yo también pienso ganar – dijo eli - _por que no se ven durante todo este tiempo si se supone que son hermanos _-pensó eli en su cabeza

-entonces ya somos tres – dijo twist en frente de ellos

-que quieres twist – dijo eli semi molesto

-o tranquilo eli yo solo vengo a qui a charlar ademas estas seguro de poder ganarme en pelea recuerda que tu nunca pudiste ni tocarme cuando peleamos -dijo twist

-quisa eli , no pero yo si conozco todos tus movimientos rubio – dijo austin

-a si pues eso lo veremos – dijo twist yéndose

-estas seguro que crees poder ganarle a stoker -dijo kord un poco asustado el es pequeño comparado con stoker y aun mas frente austin

-si muy seguro -dijo austin- y creo que deberíamos de irnos ya comienzan los combates y suerte que gane el mejor de ustedes dos . luego de eso todos se fueron organizando para sus peleas nadie quería perder a si aprovecharon mucho esos 7 minutos

**el combate de eli shane y kord zane**

el combate kord y eli ya se avían colocado en posición de ataque , hasta que el locutor le diera la orden de luchar .

-uno...dos...tres...ahora- grito el locutor

En eso comenzaron a pelear y como eli savia que kord era fuerte de brazos pero débil de piernas y muy lento para atraparlo decidió usar eso en su contra a si que se acerco lo mas pronto a kord y cuando este decidió atraparlo eli se escurría (como lo iso twist cuando lo conocieron ) duro a si un buen rato hasta que eli decidió que ya era momento de derrumbarlo a si estando detrás de el le lanzo una patada en las piernas asiendo que este callera al suelo y como le dolían mucho las piernas no se podía levantar haciendo que eli ganara .

-y el ganador es eli shane – dijo el locutor

-si , te gane kord -dijo eli ayudando su amigo a levantarse

luego de que eli llevara a kord a la enfermería para que le revisaran las piernas mientras que eli se quedaba a ver si el estaría mejor para ver la pelea de austin . Mientras esperaban otra pelea se desataba .

**Pelea de twist y sed**

-uno...dos...tres...ahora-grito el locutor

-esto va a hacer muy fácil – dijo twist

-eso crees -dijo sed

twist comenzó lanzando un patada que le impacto a sed en torso , pero este le lanza un puñetazo directo en la cara pero twist lo esquivo lo que no sabia es que ese no era el golpe real si no el señuelo y claro que sed volvió a lanzarle otro puñetazo y este le dio en la cara , twist se molesto en serio y decidió terminar con eso ahora así que le lanzo una patada a sed en las piernas y le dio múltiples puñetazos en el estomago asiendo que este sangrara luego tomo el bastón que avía seleccionado y comenzó a golpear joven de manera tan brutal que a sed se le comenzaron a quebrar los hueso y quedo noqueado en el suelo haciendo que twist gane .

-y el ganador twist -dijo el locutor – y por favor lleven a ese joven al hospital -después de eso unos paramédico levantaron al joven y se lo llevaron al hospital

-eso debería ser contra las reglas -dijo eli

-no te preocupes amigo tu le ganaras luego y vengaras a ese chico pero ahora tenemos que alentar a austin – dijo kord caminando un poco cojo . Ambos caminaron directo asía la arena de combate que le toco a austin y a stoker , y claro que al llegar avían mas de 300 personas viendo esa pelea y aparte de muchos reporteros y camarógrafos grabando todo y claro en vivo para la televisión , en fin eli y kord como pudieron se clocaron en un bueno lugar para ver a su amigo .

**pelea de austin y stoker**

ellos se colocaron en posición pero claro que stoker no estaba tan nervioso ya que su ventaja era que el podía colocar trampas en la arena iguales a las que siempre utiliza (en el episodio especies en peligro de extinción) en todas partes de la arena a si que no estaba tan asustado . Mientas que austin solo deseaba que la suerte estuviese de su lado

-muy bien colóquense en posición y claro no es para ponerlos nervioso pero esta pelea va a salir en vivo a si que traten de no perder – dijo el locutor ayudando en nada a sentirse mas aliviados -uno...dos...tres...ahora- grito este

entonces la pelea comenzó y stoker quería ser el primero en atacar a si que se aproximo hasta austin y le lanzo un puñetazo , claro que este lo esquivo saltando asía a tras como un acróbata mientras que stoker solo quería ganar siguió lanzándoles mucho golpes pero austin esquivaba a cada movimiento saltando en el aire sus movimientos eran como los de una pluma ningún golpe le daba (busquen kenichi austin esta peleando como pelea miu ) hasta que austin resbalo y callo al suelo entonces stoker aprovecho y le lanzo una patada haciendo volar a austin a 20 metros -auch – decía el publico y claro que eli era el mas preocupado por su amigo quería que ganara el . austin al levantarse decidió contra atacar y corrió a donde estaba su oponente pero por mala suerte cayo en la trampa una en donde callo trixie también callo tiempo atrás y claro esa era una trampa muy difícil de escapar y si no escapaba pronto quedaría descalificado -que hago , no quería usarla pero no tengo otra -dijo austin sacando una esfera del clan sombra que hace desaparecer

-que te pasa no puedes escapar -dijo stoker muy maleficamente

-en realidad si -dijo austin desapareciendo dejando a todos los presente impresionados incluyendo a kord y a eli y a todos los televidente que vieron eso por la televisión

-pero a donde se fue -dijo stoker

-como iso eso – dijo kord mirando a ver si lo encontraba pero nada

-no lo se kord en serio que el tiene sus trucos – respondió eli

stoker miraba por todas partes y no lo hallaba . Mientras que austin lo miraba desde un árbol este sonrió y volvió a desaparecer y reapareciendo detrás de stoker , y tomando una cuerda que el tenia las personas no paraban de reírse de stoker lo saquearon y ni cuenta se dio en fin austin volvió a desaparecer . Segundos después austin aparece frente a stoker , y este solo sonrió no espero mas y comenzó a lanzarle golpes a austin este solo los esquivaba saltando y dando piruetas en el aire hasta que en un golpe austin se subió a su brazo y salto asía arriba dando piruetas y luego cayendo pero lanzando una gran patada y como stoker no lo esquivo le dio justo en la cara asiéndolo caer . El publico sólo aplaudía mientras quedaba en estado de shock por como peleaba el chico y como se burlaba en gran parte de stoker . Hablando de el estaba mas que furioso mientras se levantaba su reputación bajaba ,a si que siguió con la fuerza bruta y lanzo un puñetazo a austin que lo iso volar por los aires y claro rompiendo un poco su casco -ahhhhh- gritaba el mientras aterrizaba ya que durante el transcurso que iva por el aire este daba volteretas entonces cuando cayo cayo de pie atrayendo aplausos del publico , stoker solo ardía en furia y corrió sin pensarlo dos veces donde se encontraba el joven pero no se percato de que cayo en una de sus trampas este solo lo destrozo y siguió , austin solo pensaba que hacer a si que corrió en dirección a stoker , la gente creía que chocarían pero fue su sorpresa que cuando Iván a chocar que austin nueva mente volvió a desaparecer en un humo negro , fue en ese momento cuando eli y kord se dieron de cuenta de el estaba usando el aparato del clan sombra lo cual le sorprendió mucho pero cada quien con sus secretos ademas ellos no tenían por que preguntarle ya que la ultima vez que intentaron preguntarle eso a un amigo terminaron perdiéndola y no querían eso de nuevo . Volviendo a la pelea stoker ya estaba cansado de eso y decidió usar su rastreador y claro que austin lo veía desde una roca en lo alto de la arena lo que el no savia es que las cámaras ya lo avían notado y estaban apuntando al chico este se asusto y comenzó a caer tan rápido que si fuera una babosa ya se estuviera transformando pero antes de caer un metro en el aire este volvió a desaparecer dejando a todos muy asustados pensando que el iva a morir en ese momento . austin apareció en frente de stoker y este claro por venganza lo comenzó a perseguir pero en una de esas en callo en la vieja trampa de la soga la cual puso austin , stoker no podía creer un chiquillo lo humillo y austin claro veía a el reloj de tiempo y solo quedaba un minuto y treinta segundos luego miro a stoker hay colgado de cabeza entonces decidió terminar con eso y comenzó dándoles golpes de golpes de boxeo seguidas de patadas de taekwondo dejándolo completamente golpeado luego decidió soltarlo y al hacerlo este cayo y quedo inconsciente en el suelo , la gente veía eso y quedo paralizada valla que el chico aparte de ser misterioso era fuerte luego de unos segundos de silencio la gente comenzó a aplaudir y gritar el nombre de austin sin parar realmente lo adoraban no paraban de nombrarlo

-y el ganador es austin ryan -grito el locutor de inmediato la foto de austin apareció en la pantalla y claro que los mas felices por el eran nada mas y nada menos que eli y kord quienes bajaron a ayudar a austin mientras unos paramédico ayudaban a stoker

-valla que distes pelea amigo me alegra que ganaras – le decía kord feliz pero nervioso por los movimientos del chico valla que peleaba rudo no le gustaría enfrentarse a el

-también me alegra ahora solo me falta ganar el siguiente y llego a la final con eli -dijo austin

-wo nadie a dicho que yo pasare a la final -decía eli

-yo creo que si vas a pasar de igual manera el oponente que paso también fue twist a ese tipo cualquiera le gana -dijo austin

-quien sabe de igual manera deberían ir a ver que sigue -dijo kord

ellos asintieron y fueron donde los jueces junto con twist

-bien jóvenes dos de ustedes pasara a la final y eso se decidirá de la siguiente manera en este vaso esta los nombres de los tres y los dos nombres que salgan se enfrentaran y el que no saga pasa automáticamente a la final – dijo el locutor tomando el primer nombre del vaso – y el primero en saber quien va a luchar es...twist – dijo el locutor mientras que twist solo pensaba que seria lo mas fácil y emocionante que aria en toda su vida , el locutor tomo el segundo papel y lo abrió -y el segundo en luchar es... austin ryan , eso iso que eli se calmara por un momento y luego pensara que su amigo ahora tendría que luchar , y claro austin estaba asustado tendría que luchar con un tipo rudo y claro twist no podía estar mas feliz – pero antes de eso tendrán una entrevista de preguntas para los televidente ahora - dijo el locutor sentando a los tres chicos en un silla mientras varias cámaras se acercaban

-muy bien nosotros le vamos a hacer unas preguntas que nos envió sus seguidores y ustedes deberán responder con toda honestidad ok ,ok en vivo en dos...uno...y buenas tardes damas y caballeros como verán eli shane paso automáticamente a la final y austin y twist deberán enfrentarse pero antes una entrevista con las preguntas que ustedes nos han enviado desde hace días . La primera pregunta va para twist : crees que ganaras este concurso

-si estoy muy seguro solo me falta acabar con ellos dos -dijo twist señalando a eli y a austin

-bien parece que estas muy seguro de eso verdad -dijo el locutor

-si muy seguro – dijo twist

-muy bien la segunda pregunta va para austin : nuestros fans quieren saber como eres sin tu casco quieren que te describas y para que seas real mente honesto nuestro querido amigo a qui te esta colocando una pulsera de la verdad que te hace decir la verdad -dijo el locutor señalando un chico que termino de colocarle eso a austin – bien responde

-bien si realmente quieren saber : me parezco mucho a mi madre tengo la piel blanca , soy pelirrojo y tengo los ojos verdes esmeralda – termino de decir Austin ( si que se parece a trixie vale) y la pulsera revelo que realmente dijo la verdad lo cual impresiono a todos por que un chico tan guapo se cubriría con un casco , y eli bueno realmente quedo impresionado si realmente es así entones si es hermano de trixie por que ella es así

-wo realmente debes ser guapo , pero aun no entiendo por que ocultas tu belleza con un casco -dijo el locutor

-eso es algo que no puedo decir -dijo austin con toda normalidad posible

-bien y la siguiente pregunta es para eli shane :tus fans quieren saber la verdad tu y trixie sting son novios y si no lo son te gusta , y para asegurarnos nuevamente de que digan la verdad ellos dos les colocaran la pulsera -dijo el locutor y luego dos chicos le colocaron la pulsera de la verdad a eli y a twist – ahora responde

eli no savia que decir estaba mas rojo que un tomate pero tenia que contestar – bien la verdad es que trixie y yo...no somos novios -dijo eli dejando impresionados a todos

-pero ella te gusta cierto – dijo el locutor

eli no tenia escapatoria y tuvo que responder -si , si me gusta trixie sting -dijo eli muy nerviosamente y rojo ,eso iso que todos soltaran un aww menos twist y claro que todos los que conocían a eli como : kord , Mario ,danna, grendell entre otros decían _se los dije lo sabia , sabia que esos dos se gustaban. _Y bueno austin solo miraba al shane con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera claro que eli solo veía que este lo miraba pero claro no savia si lo miraba bien o mal ya que no se ve bien por el caco (típico de hermanos mayores son sobre protectores a veces)

-bien párese que hay una afortunada por hay eh trixie -dijo el locutor – bien la siguiente pregunta es para austin tus seguidores quieren saber : si tienes pareja y si no te gusta alguien

-pues no tengo pareja , pero si me gusta alguien – dijo austin

-y quien es – pregunto el locutor

-no se pase la pregunta era que si tenia pareja y si no si me gustaba alguien no quien era – dijo austin

-mmm, buena jugada te haces el difícil y resguardado eh , pues te digo hay muchas preguntas a qui y créeme que las van a contestar -dijo el locutor , austin solo rogaba que no le preguntaran tanto -bien la siguiente pregunta es para eli shane tus fans quieren saber si tu y trixie an peleado alguna vez -esto dejo muy pero muy serio y triste a eli su tristeza se notaba en sus ojos , austin lo noto y se sintió mal

-bueno últimamente nuestra relación de amigos no a estado muy bien hemos peleado mucho – dijo eli , la gente quedo en pausa un momento de verdad que el shane estaba mal

-muy bien creo que mejor dejamos esta entrevista para los que pasen a la final por que al parecer nuestro amigo a qui no se le debió hacer una pregunta ,bueno chao...y...corte-dijo el locutor

después de eso eli se fue a caminar lo que no noto fue que austin se le acerco por detrás

-eli estas bien -dijo austin

-no la verdad es que no extraño mucho a trixie ahora estoy muy arrepentido le dije muchas cosas que ahora la verdad estoy lamentando -dijo eli muy triste

-se que lo estas pero estando a si no aras que ella vuelva , y no te dijo que te vería escondida o algo a si -dijo austin en ese momento eli recordó algo -_"tu no vez pero yo te veo"recordó_ esa nota

-en realidad si me dijo tu no vez pero yo te veo eso significa que ella me esta viendo en estos momentos – dijo eli muy feliz pensando que ella esta sentada a su lado en ese momento aunque en realidad es austin

-me alegra que entendieras y te sientas mejor eli ahora me tengo que ir debo vencer a un tonto teñido de rubio -dijo austin caminando en dirección a la arena , pero en ese momento eli pensó trixie me esta viendo en estos momentos , como ara por que no me contó que tenia un hermando , pensó eli luego se levanto y se coloco en un buen lugar para ver el duelo de austin .

**En la arena**

austin y twist ya estaban en posición esperando la señal

-muy bien en esta etapa se batirán a duelo y claro si quieren también pueden pelear cuerpo a cuerpo como quieran -dijo el locutor y austin y twist sacaron sus lanzadoras -uno...dos...tres...ahora

twist comenzó lanzando una carnero , austin lo esquivo fácil y disparo una polaro que le dio en las piernas a twist y lo iso caer , este se libero y disparo una torpedo que le dio a una roca cerca de austin este solo corrió y se refugio detrás de una roca , este preparo su lanzadora para disparar una trilladora salio de su escondite y disparo pero twist no estaba hay esto le pareció extraño y salio , pero al hacerlo twist apareció frente a el tomo a loki y comenzó a hacer su truco mas usado que es el de los clone , austin en cuestión de segundos se fue rodeado por un ejercito de twist -ese truco ya lo conozco – dijo austin tomando una babosa punzante y disparándola a una roca que reboto en unos hongos y las paredes de roca y poco a poco los clones fueron desapareciendo

-eso es un disparo de truco-dijo kord muy asombrado

-así párese -dijo eli asombrado ni el puede hacer tal disparo como ese

-bien párese que todo el mundo sabe como evadir mi truco de clones -dijo twist -párese que lo haré a la vieja escuela por a si decirlo

luego de decir eso twist desapareció y apareció frente austin y lo golpeo en el estomago este cayo de rodilla twist volvió a desaparecer y volvió a apacer detrás de el y le lanzo una patada fuerte que iso que austin volara y se le cayera el caso dejándolo a 7 metros de el y como su casco se cayo todo el mundo vio su...

**bien hasta a qui quedo el segundo capitulo díganme que les pareció el siguiente capitulo lo subiré en cuanto pueda . Los quiero besos y abrazos **


	3. avance

**Hola a todos bueno como ya deben de darse cuenta este no es el siguiente capítulo , porque ya les diré la razón primero como saben yo coloque en el último capítulo que después de 10 comentarios y 3 fav subiría el capítulo pero les diré ya verdad yo coloque eso porque no tenía casi nada escrito y pensé que con eso ganaría tiempo pero , cuando vi mi plan de evaluación que me dieron note que tenía demasiadas cosas y no podre escribir el capítulo a tiempo ustedes saben que yo soy responsable en eso pero esta vez parece que me tardare un poco . Espero que entiendan pero bueno como para compensarlos un poco y para evitar que me maten porque la verdad si deje la broma en mucho suspenso , voy a dejarles como una especie de avances o cortes sobre lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo ok bueno en verdad pensaba que iba a subir el capítulo hoy pero tarea y las responsabilidades del liceo son primero si no me quitaran la computadora y mi Tablet y créanme yo no quiero eso , en fin aquí está el avance.**

-valla parece que no eres como creí que serias…-dijo twist-mejor veamos que puedes hacer sin tu…

-oh valla solo un milagro lo salvara –dijo eli mientras veía a

-y el ganador sorpresivamente es….

-shane será mejor que no volvamos a hablar más porque yo…

- alto entonces es así como tu sabes todas esas cosas no es así –dijo eli molesto –tu nos has estado….

-bien kord parece que este duelo será difícil, pero lo que sea por…por buena ya sabes-dijo eli no se atrevía a decir el nombre por lo que le dijo…

Mientras eli estaba preparándose para el duelo kord vio a austin hablar con alguien y se puso pálido al ver que estaba hablando con….

-aaaaahhhhh ,- gritaba eli cuando la roca le cayó en el pie y este comenzaba…..

-bueno de aquí solo saldrá uno y ese voy a hacer yo – dijo…mientras disparaba una…

-y el ganador del torneo es….

-bueno me alegra haber ganado pero yo no vine aquí a si por que quise yo vine porque…

-no…

-puede…

-ser…

**Bueno díganme como luce eh se ve que va a hacer interesante no , espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo , lo siento por no tener listo el capítulo aun , bueno chao besos y abrazos **


	4. ultimo duelo e identidades

**Hola a todos bueno por fin después de realizar la mayoría de mis tareas pude comenzar a escribir el capítulo, bueno espero que les guste.**

Austin se le avía caído el casco y la gente no paraba de verlo en verdad que el chico estaba bueno (en otro sentido no soy mal pensada) en fin el chico tenía su cara bien formada su flequillo era perfecto sus ojos eran como ver a dos esmeraldas hermosas su cabello era muy suave y rojo como el fuego en serio que era guapo , se parecía mucho a trixie solo que en versión masculina (y para los que no, se párese mucho a aerrow de la serie Storm Hawks claro no del todo ) , volviendo al tema nadie paraba de verlo aunque estaba tirado en el suelo se veía clara mente , eli y kord solo miraban con la boca abierta y no es porque sea guapo si no por la similitud que tenía con trixie en realidad se podía creer que eran hermanos . Austin se estaba levantando y al hacerlo noto que no tenía su casco , se alarmo no quería que nadie lo viera pero ya era tarde todos en bajoterra ya lo vieron a sí que ya no podía hacer nada solo seguir luchando en el duelo.

-valla parece que no eres como creí que serias…no deberías ser lanzador si no actor-dijo twist que en verdad quedo impresionado el tipo en verdad que no parecía lanzador pero de igual manera tenía que derrotarlo y claro aprovecharía que su oponente perdió su casco -mejor veamos que puedes hacer sin tu preciado casco ya que me imagino que eso te daba confianza -dijo twist preparándose para atacar

así que Austin tomo su lanzadora cargo a una babosa tornado y disparo , twist al ver el ataque lo esquivo y se refugió hasta que el tornado acabara , cuando lo iso , cargo una demoledora y disparo , esta exploto cerca de austin pero este la evadió rápidamente salto asía un lado y disparo una granada twist solo corrió y se ocultó desapareció de la vista de austin este solo coloco una mueca de desprecio y cargo una babosa helada y camino por el lugar atento a cualquier cosa , cuando escucho un ruido se detuvo , y comenzó a observar el lugar cuando de repente escucho el ruido anterior que paresia ser el de una lanzadora se inclinó asía atrás (tal y como lo iso will shane cuando lucho con blakk) y disparo la helada que le dio por sorpresa a twist y le congelo las piernas hasta las rodillas , pero este tomo su lanzadora y comenzó a golpear el hielo liberándose , twist nunca avía luchado con un oponente tan fuerte ni siguiera eli shane ni diablos nachos ,eso iso que le dieran más ganas de seguir luchando hasta gastarse su última babosa . Cuando por fin se liberó del todo cargo su lanzadora con una trilladora y disparo justo a una roca que estaba colgando arriba de austin esta se partió y cayó encima a austin dejándolo fuera de la vista de todos .(lo siento es que me gusta mucho escribir cosas así , pero tranqui esta vivo )

-oh no donde esta eli no lo veo – dijo kord alarmado de no ver al chico por ninguna parte , a si que dedujo que la roca lo aplasto

-no lo se kord pero estoy muy preocupado -dijo eli mirando a la arena a ver si lo veía pero nada

mientras en la arena twist con una sonrisa de victoria dedujo que ya avía ganado pero su sonrisa se detuvo al oír un grito de dolor así que volteo y quedo pasmado con lo que veía. -aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh -gritaba de dolor austin mientras empujaba la roca con todas sus fuerzas ya que le estaba lastimando la pierna

-no imposible que tenga tanta fuerza como para empujar una roca tan pesada -dijo twist sin parar de mirar a austin empjando esa roca

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhh- grito austin con toda su fuerza era algo casi imposible pero logro quitarse la roca de encima pero gasto tanta fuerza que cayo de rodilla y la roca lo avía dejado un poco dedil , sucio y sus guantes y camisa se rompieran un poco .

-valla si que tienes fuerza , pero amenos que te puedas recuperar rápido de la pierna no tienes oportunidad de ganarme -dijo twist mientras cargaba una gelatinosa – estas seguro de poder ganarme así como estas

-no me rendiré...aunque...este débil...no me rendiré -dijo austin parándose y apuntando con su lanzadora una arenosa

-si eso quieres -dijo twist disparando la gelatinosa

austin logro esquivarla y disparo la arenosa que le dio en los pies a twist y este comenzaba a ser succionado (recuerden es como arena movediza) entonces twist tomo a una aracniredes y la disparo asía arriba y tomando la red logrando salir de la trampa de arena tomo a una carnero y la disparo austin no logro esquivarla y salió volando dejándolo muy débil en el suelo

-oh valla solo un milagro lo salvara –dijo eli mientras veía a austin tirado muy débil en el suelo ya estaba seguro de que su amigo perdería el duelo

volviendo al duelo twist se acerco un poco a austin con intenciones muy malas -entonces respóndeme algo, tu supuestamente estabas aquí por alguien no es así -dijo twist asiendo que austin se levantara molesto y cargara a su babosa punzante -valla entonces quieres seguir no -dijo twist pero mientras este hablaba austin disparo la babosa punzante que reboto en las rocas en algunos hongos y le dio en la nunca a twist asiéndolo caer ,cuando twist se levanto disparo una fósforo que segó por completo a austin , este aprovecho y derribo a austin se colocó encima de él y comenzó a golpearlo en la pierna ya que savia que le dolía mucho(lo siento es que me gusta escribir cosas de pelea también O_O)mientras Austin intentaba liberarse todos en el publico miraban con horror el chico terminaría herido o algo peor , mientras con twist este solo gozaba del dolor que sentía su oponente , y claro que Austin intentaba pensar en cómo liberarse y ganarle de una buena vez a este tipo sin tener que golpearlo agresivamente como lo hizo en su último combate , lo pensó bien y con todas sus fuerzas se quitó encima a twist y cargo una fósforo cuando twist se volteo austin disparo y twist quedo segado por una luz muy potente , mientras que el pelirrojo disparaba una babosa sirena que canto una melodía tan hermosa que ni twist pudo soportar y quedo dormido en medio del campo de batalla y claro como austin no estaba cerca no se quedó dormido pero si cayó al suelo de rodilla ya no aguantaba el dolor que sentía estaba muy herido , y claro que en la caverna avía un silencio que cualquiera creería que estaba abandonada y claro que alguien tendría que acabar con eso rápido

-y el ganador sorpresivamente es austin ryan –dijo el locutor y de inmediato el público aplaudió mientras unos paramédicos se llevaban a austin a la enfermería otros trataban de despertar a twist .

En el camino Asia la enfermería kord y eli miraban a su amigo siendo llevado en camilla, 5 horas de espera después dejaron salir a austin este tenía unas vendas en los brazos , piernas y sus heridas estaban mejores

-hola amigo como te sientes -dijo kord calmado ya que su amigo estaba mejor

-un poco mejor gracias -dijo este mientras caminaba un poco cojo

-me alegra mucho que estés bien , pero crees que vas a estar bien para la final con migo – dijo eli recordando que la final sera dentro de 3 días

-si creo que estaré bien para la final contigo shane -dijo austin caminando hacia su Meca-bestias

-estas seguro , te veo muy débil quizás doc te pueda ayudar -dijo eli sacando a doc y colocándolo sobre austin la babosa comenzó a brillar y cuando termino salto de nuevo a donde eli

-gracias shane ya no me duele tanto -dijo austin

-no fue nada doc es una muy poderosa -dijo eli mostrando a doc , austin se acerco y comenzó a acariciar a la babosa pero esta miraba raro al chico se le hacia familiar eli lo noto y aparto a doc

-doc te presento al hermano de trixie es por eso que se parecen vez – dijo eli la babosa solo miraba al chico con ojos curiosos

-bueno creo que ya deberíamos irnos -dijo austin desde su Meca-bestia

-bien te veo en 3 días para verte perder -dijo eli con una sonrisa de retador

-eso crees tu shane , pero recuerda algo yo conozco la mayoría de tu trucos mas tu no conoces los mios y eso es algo que me da ventaja -dijo austin

-eso lo veremos , la gente aprende cosas nuevas todos los días -dijo eli

-si tu lo dices shane adiós -dijo este yéndose

-adiós -dijeron eli y kord al mismo tiempo

-eli estas seguro de poder ganarle a ese tipo , el es muy fuerte y aparte tiene un gran arsenal – dijo kord muy dudoso ya que puede ser que austin sea mejor lanzador que eli

-claro que si kord solo necesito entrenar duro -dijo eli

-eso espero eli por que hay algo de austin que se me hace familiar -dijo kord algo extrañado

-hay kord tu siempre con tus dudas mejor vámonos , si quiero ganarle sera mejor que comience a entrenar ya -respondió eli subiendo a su meca-bestia seguido de kord y así directo al refugio.

Al llegar notaron que la puerta estaba abierta se preocuparon , al principio , pero luego al ver quien estaba Dentro del refugio se calmaron y bajaron sus lanzadoras

-pronto por que no nos avisaste que llegabas hoy -dijo kord sentándose en el sillón mientras veía a pronto viendo unos documentos aparente mente importantes

-lo siento pero es que tuve que venir antes por que cancelaron un caso y claro como lo cancelaron ahora yo tengo que ver de que se trata para ser el juez aparentemente también es parte de ser rey por cierto no quiero que toquen estos papeles tengo que mantenerlos vivos para poder hacer un buen trabajo -dijo pronto (esperen pronto esta siendo responsable , pero que acabo de escribir)

-que? Acaso tu eres juez de un caso topoide -dijo eli sorprendido al parecer pronto a estado ocupado

-bueno si aparentemente el rey es juez también -dijo pronto terminando de apartar unos papeles para leer otros

-ok esto parece el fin del mundo pero ya además si eso fuera cierto de que se trata el caso de que un topoide compro una caja de bombones pago y no le devolvieron cambio -dijo kord en tono de burla

-no en realidad...parece que un topoide secuestro a otro -dijo pronto como si nada

-que ? Valla esta vez si es algo serio-dijo kord aun sorprendido

-si bueno , ahora si me disculpan voy a revisar estos papeles -dijo pronto volviendo con su asunto

-muuuyyy bien -dijo kord , pero al mismo tiempo que sufría una ataque cardiaco por ver la actitud de pronto , pero también noto que el shane ya no estaba presente en la conversación se extraño pero considerando de que paso a la final osea un paso mas de que trixie vuelva , pensó que eli solo fue a despejar su mente

**mientras tanto en la habitación del shane**

aparentemente este se fue hacia su habitación mientras que sus amigos conversaban ,eli estaba sentado en su cama pensando en tantas cosas pero mas en alguien especial esa chica que lo dejo enamorado desde la primera vez . Claro que también pensaba en austin el y trixie son hermanos y se nota eso no se discute son como gemelos , pero el no pensaba en que se parecen si no en que trixie nunca menciono que tenia un hermano eso le parecía extraño pero claro considerando que tienen años que no se ven bueno quien culparía a alguien de eso , pero hay otra cosa que también lo intriga como es que el sabe el secreto de los disparos de función si para eso hay que tener una babosa enigma y el tenia la ultima o no , avían tantas cosas confusas que el no entendía pero de tanto pensar se quedo dormido .

Al día siguiente pronto fue el primero en despertar y como estaba tan estresado por trabajar casi toda la noche decidió preparar un desayuno ligero para todos y por desayuno ligero significa tostadas y jugo de naranjas osea comida comestible , luego de que terminara siguió con lo suyo , rato mas tarde eli y kord se levantan y quedan sorprendidos a ver que pronto cocino comida normal , pero no dijeron nada ya que no querían "interrumpir" al muy "concentrado" topoide ,después de que comieran kord se fue a trabajar en una nueva mejora para las meca-bestias y eli se fue a entrenar al patio ya que quería ganar la competencia , luego de un rato ya era medio día y eli estaba recostado en el suelo descansando ya que avía practicado desde muy temprano , pero luego sintió que lo miraban , así que se levanto

-!aaaahhhh! -grito eli al ver a austin allí parado mirándolo fijamente- !ah no me asustes así ok! - dijo eli

-bien , solo quería hablar contigo un momento-dijo austin

-bien !pero tenias que asustarme de esa manera!- respondió eli un tanto molesto

-eso fue solo puro placer...pero ya mira debo decirte algo y no me iré hasta decírtelo -dijo austin muy serio

-bien , igual yo también te debo decir algo importante-dijo eli serio igual que austin ,al parecer ambos estaban decidido a decir lo que pensaban

-esta bien , pero...deja me decirte que...-austin fue interrumpido por eli

-escucha yo solo quiero saber por que tu conoces los disparos de fusión , los tiros de trucos y el por que tu y trixie no se ven en años-dijo eli interrumpiendo a austin

-es por eso escucha -austin iso una pausa por que la verdad le costaba decir lo que tenia que decir -shane será mejor que no volvamos a hablar más porque yo…-eli interrumpió nuevamente a austin

-mira solo dejate de rodeos y habla de una vez -dijo el ya cansado de que su amigo de tantas vueltas

-bien solo te diré que yo conozco tus movimientos por que te e estado vigilando durante un tiempo ok sobre los disparos de fusión , los de trucos y eso-dijo austin yendo al punto de una buena vez , eli solo se quedo en estado de shock no podía creer que o estuvieran vigilando desde hace tiempo y no se hubiera dado de cuenta aparte de que nuevamente lo volvieran a engañar estaba furioso .

-alto entonces es así como tu sabes todas esas cosas no es así –dijo eli molesto –tu nos has estado espiando

-no...no...no...espiando no es la palabra, si no que yo e visto cada uno de tus movimientos incluso el mas mínimo conozco tus debilidades y es por eso que vengo a hablar contigo , no creo que debamos seguir con esta amista -dijo austin apunto de irse

-sabes eres idéntico a trixie ambos son horribles personas y traidores -dijo eli muy molesto esto iso que austin se volteara y quedara frente al shane

-luego de que el concurso termine yo explicare muchas cosas pero contigo como distracción interfieren con mis planes...así que ? Adiós shane y te dio algo me alegra que trixie se halla alejado de ti , por que...tu no la mereces sabes -dijo austin muy serio caminando en dirección contraria al shane

eli estaba mas que confundido con las palabras que le dijo austin , aparte claro de que el a visto todos sus movimientos conoce cada una de sus debilidades bueno según el, aunque el en cierta parte sentía una extraña sensación , pero no le tomo importancia y siguió entrenando ya que debía crear nuevas estrategias pero lo que mas le dolió fue lo ultimo que le dijo que le alegraba que trixie se fuera de su lado sera que austin sabrá algo que el no sepa . Pasaron las horas y ya era tarde a si que eli decidió entrar ya que sus babosas estaban cansadas , al entrar ve a kord y a pronto sentados en el sillón viendo la pantalla al parecer estaban pasando un partido de babosaball

-chicos que hacen (pero que pregunta mas tonta )

-que acaso no vez estamos viendo el partido de babosaball de esta noche -dijo kord

-kord no te molestes a estado muy ocupado entrenando -dijo pronto , en ese momento kord nota algo

-hablando de eso hoy entrenaste mas de lo usual , dinos que te pasa-dijo kord colocando pausa al juego

-que por que colocaste pausa troll -dijo pronto pero al otra la cara de su amigo -mejor me callo

-bueno chicos...es...que...esta mañana vino austin...y...-eli fue interrumpido (esto se les esta haciendo maña a todo el mundo)

-!espera! Dijiste que austin vino -dijo kord intrigado eli asintió -y que te dijo

-bueno...-luego de que eli les contara lo que paso a sus amigos, estos quedaron impactados la verdad les dolió en el corazón que otra persona en quien confiaban los dejara de esa manera

-valla , entonces solo te dijo eso y se fue -pregunto pronto

-si , pero no solo eso chicos es que lo que me dijo me dejo con...no se como explicarlo...es como una...sensación -dijo eli

-escucha eli , no quería decirte esto pero nosotros ya no podemos confiar mucho ok , ahora solo preocuparte de ganar-dijo kord

-sabes tienes razón mañana comenzare a entrenar duro a practicar mas de lo normal -dijo eli

-así se habla ,pero por ahora sera mejor que te vallas a dormir...bueno que todos nos vallamos a dormir -dijo kord apagando la pantalla

-esta bien, buenas noches chicos-dijo eli

-buenas noches -dijeron kord y pronto antes de entrar a sus habitaciones

**en la habitación de eli**

este se encontraba de cara sobre su almohada pensando en todo lo que a pasado desde que comenzó el concurso, y noto que a habido muchas cosas que para el no tienen explicación , pero para tenerlas explicaciones tenia que ganar y nada evitaría que ganara

**al día siguiente**

Eli se avía levantado muy temprano eran como las seis de La mañana , y como no quería despertar a sus babosas se levanto y bajo a la sala estando allí nota algo extraño en la mesa era una nota ,le pareció raro así que la tomo y comenzó a leer

eli te e visto en tus duelos y me parece que has mejorado mucho , la verdad me gusto mucho cuando estabas en la carrera de meca-bestia aunque me pareció algo tonto de tu parte tratar de saltar el gran cañón , pero me alegra que estés bien en fin ya solo faltan 2 días para la final así que te deseo mucha suerte te estaré viendo desde un punto en donde no te imaginas , pero aun así estaré contigo siempre . Saludame a kord y a pronto de mi parte si

att : trixie sting

eli no lo creía trixie avía entrado al refugio y las alarmas no sonaron , ni siquiera las babosas chillaron nada eso lo asustaba ,pero le alegraba que trixie lo viera en el concurso eso lo asía sentir que aun no la avía perdido del todo que aun tiene oportunidad de hacer que ella lo perdone para eli las esperanzas avían vuelto y claro para que esas esperanzas siguieran guardo la nota y salio al patio a calentar un poco los músculos para estar bien preparado para cuando sus babosas despierten . Al rato sus babosas ,kord y pronto ya se avían levantado y claro que cada quien con lo suyo , pronto preparando sus cosas para irse a colina topo ,kord raramente no mejoraba las meca-bestia estaba en su habitación asiendo no se que cosa y eli y sus babosas practicando y creando nuevos ataque de fusión , todo el día fue lo mismo entrenar,comer,descansar,entrenar,entrenar,descansar,entrenar,y entrenar eli no paraba mucho seguía y seguía sin mucho descanso estaba decidido a seguir hasta el final .

Los días pasaron y ya era la gran final todos los participantes se estaban preparando , y con todos me refiero a eli y austin quienes se levantaron desde muy temprano a entrenar .

**Con eli **:

este se levanto temprano a entrenar mientras que kord le avisaba a pronto que se encontrarían en el evento .

-eli estas listo para irnos -le dijo kord mientras preparaba la meca-bestia

-si ya estoy listo , hoy por fin tendremos respuestas y por fin hoy también haremos que trixie vuelva

-esa es la actitud andando-dijo kord mientras aceleraban las meca-bestia

**mientras con austin ryan** :

este al igual que eli se levantaron temprano a practicar cuando por fin ya se sentía listo tomo a sus babosas para partir

-bien amiguitas hoy es el día , que tanto hemos esperado hoy vamos a ganar y lo aremos en equipo si -dijo austin sus babosas solo chillaron y saltaron contentas se avían esforzado para llegar donde estaba y no se detendría ni se dejarían vencer tan fácil -bien esa es la actitud , estamos listos entonces...andando-dijo austin montando su meca-bestia y partiendo al evento .

Durante el camino ambos chicos tanto como eli y austin iban a la velocidad de la luz claro sin pasarse de los 150 km por hora , pero en fin iban muy rápido en mas de una ocasión kord tenia que gritarle a eli para que bajara la velocidad , es que ambos chicos estaban ansiosos por la gran final se enfrentaría uno al otro .

Al llegar notaron que casi toda bajoterra avía asistido al parecer nadie se quería perder del duelo de austin contra eli , en fin ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo así que no dudaron en mirarse seriamente por uno momentos antes de bajarse y caminar hacia los jueces quienes estaban sentados mientras los esperaban , ya al pararse frente a ellos los jueces dieron la orden de que todos los del publico se calmaran ya que darían a empezar la final cuando todos se callaron las cámaras se acercaron y comenzaron a grabar

-muy bien hoy ya termina el gran concurso en donde el ganador recibirá muchos premios inimaginables -dijo el locutor , y todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir -bien eli shane y austin ryan ustedes son los grandes participantes de la gran final ambos se enfrentan el un duelo , pero no le daremos muchos detalles ya que primero se les va a entrevistar como avía dichos días atrás a si que...!coloquen le las pulseras de la verdad! -grito el locutor , y de inmediato dos chicos aparecieron y les colocaron el objeto ya mencionado y los sentaron a ambos en una silla rodeados de las cámaras que estarían transmitiendo en vivo

-muy bien como ya saben les aremos unas 3 preguntas a cada uno que les envían sus fans ok – dijo el locutor , austin y eli asintieron ero antes de que el comenzara a decir las preguntas austin se coloca su casco lo cual le pareció extraño a todo el mundo ya que ya savian como era el a si que no tenia necesidad de ocultar algo , pero claro nadie dijo nada

-muy bien , la primera pregunta es para ti eli según hemos visto ya no eres el único que realiza disparos de fusión ya que austin también los a realizado durante estos días también como te hace sentir eso -pregunto el locutor

-bine , no me hace sentir mal ya que todo el mundo tiene derecho a realizar nuevas maniobras a siq ue !no me molesta en lo absoluto! -Dijo eli mirando a austin seriamente

-bien...la segunda pregunta es para ti austin , aquí una gran admiradora quiere saber por que elegiste ser lanzador envés de ser otra cosa como , actor o modelo considerando de que en realidad tienes madera para eso -pregunto el locutor a austin

-bueno de eso no hay mucho que decir la verdad , es que ser lanzador es mas divertido que ser una actor o modelo en cambio ser lanzador siento la adrenalina la acción y la emoción de un gran aventura -respondió austin con un tono de sensación de adrenalina en la voz

-entonces te gusta ser lanzador ya que tienes mas emoción -pregunto el locutor nuevamente al chico

-así es -respondió austin

-genial ya lo oyeron amigos -dijo el locutor toda la gente aplaudía -bien la siguiente pregunta también es para ti austin esta dice si llegases a ganar este concurso que es lo que nos dirías a todos

-bueno eso es algo que la verdad quisiera mantener en secreto hasta que sea el momento adecuado para decirlo , pero lo que si les puedo decir es que sera algo sorprendente -dijo austin serio (bueno creo que serio por que la verdad no se ve mucho con el casco )

-bien parece que el austin serio y misterioso volvió jajajaja-dijo eli locutor

-mmm no entendí eso -dijo austin

-no te preocupes . Bueno la pregunta siguiente es para eli -dijo el locutor

-bien estoy listo -respondió el shane

-esa es la actitud bien tu pregunta dice así que tan bueno piensas que es austin crees que tengas posibilidad de ganar-dijo el locutor

-bueno eso es algo del que no estoy seguro , pero creo que el es un gran lanzador al igual que yo y se que el conoce mis trucos pero e estado creando nuevos movimientos a si que creo que si le puedo ganar -respondió con un poco de seguridad a en si mismo

-bien esa es la confianza , pero te digo algo parami ambos son extraordinarios y creo que también son lo mejores lanzadores que toda bajoterra avisto no es así chicos-dijo el locutor asiendo que nuevamente el publico gritara de emoción

-pero escucha yo creo que puedo ganar , pero cualquier cosas puede pasar no-dijo eli

-bueno eso es cierto , quien sabe que es lo que va a pasar , bueno en fin la siguiente pregunta va para ti nuevamente shane dice que cual es tu mejor babosa algunos dicen que esta entre jouls (se escribe asi ) y burpy cual es ?

-bueno eso si es un poco cierto puede ser que burpy sea mi mejor babosa pero todas mis babosas son las mejores para mi ya que ella son parte de mi equipo -dijo eli asiendo que las babosas salten y chillen de alegría

-aw que tierno , bueno esta pregunta va para ti austin dice que aparte de ser buen lanzador también eres bueno luchando cuerpo a cuerpo ya que en tu pelea con stoker luchaste muy bien -dijo el locutor

-bueno siempre e practicado ,pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de que mis amigos lo vieran -dijo austin

-valla , pero que clase de amigo no puede tener un poco de tiempo -dijo el locutor

-bueno es que ellos nunca me tomaron enserio -dijo el pelirrojo

-bueno te entiendo , pero ya vallamos a la ultima pregunta que es para ti eli según tenemos informados quien es tu mejor amigo de tu equipo en quien confías mas -dijo el locutor

-bueno en realidad en todos , siempre puedo contarles todo pero a quien mas le cuento cosas es a trixie siempre puedo contar con ella -dijo eli

-valla parece que alguien sigue enamorado -ese comentario puso a eli al rojo vivo -valla amigo tienes fiebre por que estas rojo y mucho -dijo el locutor

-debe ser por los nervios de batirme a duelo en la final-dijo eli tratando de sonar convincente

-bien si tu lo dices...ya lo oyeron jóvenes estas fueron las respuestas de los dos mejores lanzadores de todo bajoterra -la gente aplaudía y gritaba de emoción-bien ya es hora del duelo

y así ambos chicos se preparaban para e evento mientras austin practicaba disparos de trucos eli lo miraba con curiosidad sin duda el chico al igual que el avían mejorado y como ambos se paresian un poco en la personalidad savia que austin y tiene algo bajo la manga un truco nuevo diría el

-bien kord parece que este duelo será difícil, pero lo que sea por… bueno ya sabes-dijo eli no se atrevía a decir el nombre por lo que le dijo austin , aun pensaba en lo que le avia dicho, que le alegraba que trixie se fuera de su lado, y claro que ahora no savia si el merecía a trixie si el seria la persona adecuada para ella ; pero claro no podía pensar en eso ahora ya que dentro de poco seria el duelo con austin

-no te preocupes amigo tu solo concentrate en ganar mientras yo busco a pronto ok , ve practicando de todo un poquito aun no se sabe cuales serán las reglas -dijo kord mientras caminaba para ir a buscar a pronto quien según iría a ver a eli

Mientras eli estaba preparándose para el duelo kord vio a austin hablar con alguien y se puso pálido al ver que estaba hablando con….trixie , como es que trixie y el se avían visto no lo entendía según el , ellos tienes años que no se veían pero luego recordó que seria la final entre eli y su hermano se enfrentarían pero como es que trixie volvió a establecer contacto el con avían tantas cosas que no encajaban , no savia si contarle a eli o no,entonces decidió que no le diría ya que si le decía podía ser que su amigo perdiera el duelo , entonces siguió viendo al parecer estaban hablando de algo importante , pero no podía escuchar nada

-hola kord que pasa

-!aaahhhhh! Pronto desde cuando estas allí -dijo kord

-acabo de llegar , donde esta eli -dijo pronto

-ven vamos hay que...animar a eli -dijo kord muy pensativo

durante unos minutos tanto como eli y austin ya estaban casi listos -por favor finalistas pasen a la arena para comenzar -dijo el locutor, y de inmediato eli y austin entraron en la arena y claro como era algo de esperarse toda la gente se coloco alrededor de la arena para poder ver a kord y a pronto les costo pero al final pudieron conseguir un buen lugar para ver el combate

-muy bien jóvenes en este combate se enfrentaran en un duelo normal a si que buena suerte – de inmediato eli y austin cargaron sus lanzadoras esperando la señal -1...2...3...comiencen

y así el duelo comenzó eli disparo una carnero , y austin una demoledora la carnero de eli golpeo a la babosa de austin y siguió austin esquivo a la babosa y disparo un aracniredes pero eli lo esquivo , este disparo a jouls austin disparo una babosa acuática que disparo un chorro de agua a la babosa de eli causando que este se desconformara era una batalla casi pareja tanto como austin y eli disparaban y esquivaban hasta que austin disparo una arenosa y le dio eli haciendo que una trampa de arena lo comenzara a absorber .

-savia que este duelo seria difícil ,pero no creí que tanto -dijo eli casi en susurro a sus babosa

eli disparo una jabonosa asía arriba y la tomo logrando así poder liberarse estando de pie nuevamente tomo a novato y la disparo esta estando en el aire lanzo varios de los explosivos directo a austin dejándolo acorralado

-hay no -dijo austin

cuando novato regreso con eli este junto sus antenas haciendo que los explosivos se activaran y explotaran , austin corría mientras trataba de esquivar los explosivos claro que llego a refugiarse ,pero no todos tuvieron suerte ya que uno exploto cerca de una roca que conectaba a una que se encontraba arriba de eli , esa roca cayo pero eli lo noto y trato de esquivarlo pero no lo logro del todo .

-aaaaahhhhh ,- gritaba eli cuando la roca le cayó en el pierna y este comenzaba a sangrar un poco

-noooo -gritaron kord y pronto mientras veían a su amigo tirado y con su pierna debajo de una roca

austin veía a eli en ese estado , tenia ventaja para ganar el concurso pero el no era de esos que se aprovechaban de una situación así. Salio del escondite y camino en dirección al shane , eli noto que se acercan van y dedujo que le dispararía

-adelante gana el duelo, dispara-dijo eli mientras veía a austin parado frente a el , pero se sorprendió cuando se agacho y tomo a una de sus babosa del cinturón de eli

-pero que haces -dijo eli aguantando el dolor

austin no dijo nada solo aparto un poco la babosa y comenzó a quitar la roca de la pierna de eli , al quitarla vio que eli sangraba mucho así que ayudo a eli a colocarse en una posición mas cómoda para su pierna , eli estaba muy confundido lo estaba ayudando pero ¿por que? , austin cargo a la babosa que le quito a eli la cual era doc , cuando doc fue dispara este aterriso en la pierna del shane y comenzó a sanarle cuando termino la babosa regreso al pelirrojo este lo tomo con su mano

-por que me ayudaste pudiste aver ganado -dijo eli mientras se levantaba su pierna ya no sangraba mas bien parecía que estaba mejor que nunca

-yo no soy malo eli , nunca me aprovecharía de algo así además se que tu también abrías hecho lo mismo ya que ninguno de los dos dejaría a alguien así -dijo austin -ten creo que esta pequeña te pertenece -dijo entregándole a doc

-gracias por ya sabes...por

-wo wo wo , no te pongas sentimental mejor sigamos con el duelo ok – dijo austin no quería hablar y mucho menos de sentimientos

-bueno quizás tengas razón -dijo eli cargando a hielo -sigamos

-así me gusta -respondió austin cargando su lanzadora

Y así volvieron al duelo solo que esta vez ya no se sentía como el principio esta vez se sentía más divertido y aunque pareciera raro , no se sentían como si estuviesen en una competencia más bien para ellos era como un duelo amistoso con el mejor lanzador con quien hallan luchado . mientras el duelo transcurría ambos se estaban quedando sin babosas solo unas cuantas y esa eran las que usaría para sus nuevas estrategias .

-shane que tal si acabamos con estoy de una vez sé que tienes algo nuevo y yo también así que terminemos de una vez –dijo austin parado a metros de eli

-me parece bien –dijo eli cargando el cañón de doble fisión

-me alegra que pienses así-dijo austin cargando su doble cañón también, eli se asustó no se acordaba que austin también tenía uno -bueno de aquí solo saldrá uno y ese voy a hacer yo – dijo austin mientras disparaba una fusión entre una fandango y una electroshock; ambas babosas comenzaron a dar vueltas y la electroshock hizo una gran bola de electricidad de gran tamaño mientras que la fandango traspasaba una gran cantidad de energía a la bola de electricidad , causando que esta incrementara su tamaño a un nivel mayor . eli estaba más que asustado nunca avía visto algo como eso y sin mencionar la cara que tenían kord y pronto de broma no se desmayan , y claro que el público y todas las personas que veían eso quedaron pasmadas ni siguiera eli a logrado algo así , en fin eli no savia que hacer estaba pensando hasta que se le ocurrió su disparo aun no lo avía echo quizás pudiera ganar , así que tomo a su babosa cremallera y as u Squirla Helada las cargo y mientras apuntaba vio que la bola de energía se acercaba mas y mas , luego de apuntar bien disparo , la babosa cremallera tomo a la Squirla Helada y comenzó a volar de un lugar a otro mientras que la otra comenzaba a crear un muro de cristal muy resistente . eli con la esperanza de que eso retuviera el ataque de austin solo miro , cuando la bola chico con el muro se detuvo…por un momento hasta que traspaso el muro dejándolo hecho pedazos , la bola le impacto a eli dejándolo en el suelo sin lanzadora ; eli se iva a levantar pero austin le apunto dejándolo fuera de combate.

El locutor estaba asombrado con lo que vio , pero tenía que recuperarse de su trance para poder proseguir tenía que anunciar al ganador

-y el ganador del torneo es ¡austin ryan! –grito el locutor haciendo que todo el mundo comezara a aplaudir, claro no todos

**Con kord y pronto **

-no puedo creerlo…eli perdió-dijo pronto muy sorprendido

-si yo tampoco lo creo amigo , pero acéptemelos eli no podía detener ese ataque era muy fuerte –dijo kord a pronto –pero lo que si se también es que eli no va a estar feliz ya que perdió y eso significa adiós…trixie

-no te preocupes, no creo que ella nos valla a abandonar –dijo pronto

-eso espero pronto porque de verdad la extraño –dijo kord

**Con austin y eli **

eli estaba más que triste avía perdido y eso no lo aceptaba , austin aún seguía apuntándole pero bajo su lanzadora y extendió su mano para ayudar a levanta al chico , eli la tomo y se levanto

-gracias-dijo eli un poco triste

-de nada…oye me gustó mucho ese ataque de defensa que usaste se veía muy resistente-dijo austin tratando de animar al shane

-si que lo era verdad…pero no lo suficiente como para detener tu ataque –dijo eli

-oye nadie puede detener eso era una mezcla de energía en gran cantidad…pero si te hace sentir mejor distes buena batalla siempre quise batirme a duelo contigo –dijo austin

-gracias-dijo eli un poco animado –solo que aunque me divertí quisiera haber ganado para que mi compañera regresara

-escúchame, ella volverá porque nadie se va para siempre y más si es mi hermana ella no te dejara nunca ya lo veras –dijo austin

-tienes razón, ella volverá-dijo eli más animado

-oye quiero que te quedes…es que diré algo de mucha importancia y quiero que ustedes estén…presentes-dijo austin un poco nervioso, pero calmado al mismo tiempo

-ok nos quedaremos…ahora voy a volver con mis amigos –dijo eli caminado en dirección a ellos

-¡eli ¡ amigo lamento que no halla ganado –dijo kord

-no , no te lamentes pero…no ya no importa lo que paso , paso escuchen austin nos dijo que nos quedáramos dijo que tenía que decir algo importante y que nos quería a los tres presentes –dijo eli

-¿Qué? Estas loco eli , después de lo que te hizo le vas a dar el gusto –dijo kord

-kord es que tu no entiendes creo que deberíamos quedarnos presiento que, en realidad es algo muy importante-dijo eli

-está bien eli si en verdad piensas eso nos quedaremos haber ok –dijo kord

-bien entonces si nos quedamos, entonces será mejor ir para allá , porque ya le van a entregar el premio a austin –dijo pronto señalando un lugar donde la gente y las cámaras se acumulaban , luego de que pasaran a toda esa gente lograron quedar adelante solo a un metro de distancia , así que podían ver todo muy bien

-muy bien hombres y mujeres por fin después de tanto tiempo , hemos llegado a la final del torneo y como verán nuestro ganador es austin ryan –dijo el locutor , mientras que austin se colocaba a su lado

-gracias, la verdad fue muy difícil llegar hasta aquí –dijo austin

-eso lo sabemos te hemos visto , pero ya no más rodeos aquí tienes la legendaria babosa mipel – dijo el locutor entregándole la babosa , esta era de color rosada con la pansa azul , sus ojos eran normales , tenía dos pequeñas antena y una pequeña bolita color azul al final de la cola

-wo , hola pequeña –austin comenzó a acariciar a la babosa esta solo chillaba de alegría

-y eso no es todo más tarde te darán lo que ganaste en oro, peo por ahora te importaría decir una palabras…

-Por supuesto, es lo que más quería –dijo austin colocándose en todo el frente

-bueno me alegra haber ganado pero yo no vine aquí a si por que quise yo vine porque , mucho antes del que torneo comenzara este , tenía una regla y esa regla era de que la mujeres no podían participar , ya que "no son lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganar· , así es como dijeron , pero le dijo que esa regla se a equivocado no porque no solo porque, seas mujer significa que eres débil – la gente se quedó mirando extraño a austin , pero eli lo miraba con curiosidad esas palabras eran familiares

-mmm, austin ese discurso es extraño, porque defiendes a las mujeres si tú mismo dijiste que fue difícil para ti imagínate una mujer, ni siguiera hubiera pasado la clasificación-dijo el locutor como si nada, pero las mujeres que estaban allí lo miraron feo

-por que estoy defendiendo, nuestro derecho…porque yo no soy un hombre…yo soy-austin como no tenía casco, saco una babosa Versátil y esta hizo aparecer humo alrededor del chico y cuando desapareció –yo soy…trixie Sting, soy una ¡mujer! ¡Y he ganado este concurso en el cual dijeron que una mujer podía ganar! –luego de decir eso todos en el público y los que estaban viendo esto desde su casa quedaron con la boca abierta una chica de 16 años se avía batido a duelo con hombres rudos, avía ganado la cerrera de meca-bestias, avía saltado el gran cañón, avía peleado cuerpo a cuerpo con hombres fuertes y les avía ganado sino que también avía derrotado a eli shane , la gente no lo creía en especial eli, kord y pronto nunca se abrían imaginado que trixie fuera ese chico , pero a la vez se sintieron muy felices por que supieron que ella nunca los dejo si no que se apartó por un tiempo nada mas

-escuchen yo antes de que el concurso comenzara, yo avía peleado con mi mejor amigo porque él pensaba que yo no podía hacer las cosas que los hombres asían-en este momento eli y trixie se miran a los ojos-…quizás haya tenido razón hay cosas que nosotras no podemos hacer como levantar una gran roca como la que yo levante, pero si los hombre nos dieran la oportunidad de demostrar lo que podemos hacer sé que todos nos llevaríamos mejor mírenme , yo soy una chica de 16 años y logre vencer a los mejores , aunque todos hallan dicho que nosotros no podíamos , espero que esta sea una lección para todos , para que aprendan a que nosotras no somos pura cara bonita somos tan determinada como todos ustedes y si aún no lo creen…es porque quieren seguir siendo algo que no es cierto –luego de que trixie dijera eso todos los hombres se sintieron mal , porque ella tenía razón se equivocaron

-oigan ella tiene razón, nosotros siempre, hemos apartado a la mujeres a hacer cosas como estas sin ni siquiera darles la oportunidad, quizás no todas ganen pero no debimos tratarlas así. De ahora en adelante las mujeres tienen derecho a participar –dijo el locutor asiendo que todo en el publico estallaran en aplausos, trixie sonrió al saber que avía logrado lo que quería /obtener el respeto que se merecían/, luego de eso ella bajo donde se encontraban sus amigos, al estar frente a ellos, ella los miro un rato antes de abrazarlo a todos

-chicos como los extrañe-dijo trixie mientras los abrazaba a todos

-nosotros también te extrañamos –dijo kord

-sí y yo también lamento lo que te dije trixie ustedes son capases de todo –dijo eli abrazándola

-me alegra que piensen eso, porque la verdad me costó mucho trabajo lograr ganarle a todos –dijo trixie

-es cierto, nos tienes mucho que explicar, como conseguiste el cañón, quien modifico tu meca y quien te entreno y como lograste tener tanta fuerza dinos -dijo kord dejando a trixie muy incómoda tenía que explicar muchas cosas

-oigan, oigan, tranquilos mi secuas y yo les explicaremos todo –dijo trixie de repente un "austin" detrás de ella los chicos quedaron pasmado

-tri..tri..trixie..el..el…es..en…en realidad austin –dijo pronto muy asustado

-no el…o mejor dicho ella es danna-dijo trixie y el "austin" desapareció en una nube de humo mostrando a danna

-wo, ósea que ustedes dos planearon esto –dijo eli asombrado

-sí, las dos lo planeamos –afirmo danna

-con razón vi a trixie antes del duelo hablando con austin-dijo kord razonando todo porque la verdad al pobre le costaba un poco -wo , las mujeres son peligrosas juntas-dijo kord

-jajajajaja sí, mi gran amigo, sí que la somos pero aquí mi amiga "austin" y yo les explicaremos ok-dijo danna

-miren les voy a explicar todo, esto fue lo que paso…

**Bueno que les pareció, sé que muchos de aquí ya sabían que trixie era austin, pero aun así quise confundirlos un poco, pero la verdad es que de un principio quería colocar este desenlace, en el que danna avía ayudado a trixie , pero bueno llegando al punto yo hice esta historia para que vean que aunque seamos mujeres no somos débil , jamas… repito JAMAS deben creer que somos débil siempre hay que tratar de probar lo contrario , ya que no se sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar , espero que les haya gustado el capítulo el próximo lo subiré lo más pronto posibles . **

**A hablando de pronto se me ocurrió una idea en el liceo, justamente en un examen, pero buena a quien le interesa hoy 12 de febrero subí un pequeño one stop sobre un pequeño mensaje que nos mandó pronto el "magnifico" desde bajoterra al parecer tenía muchas cosas que quería decirnos.**

**Pregunta:**

**-quisiera saber cómo se llaman los fics que tiene letras de canciones, es que no se.**

**Bueno chao besos y abrazos **


End file.
